EL RETORNO DE LA MUERTE
by lovitch.el'galaico1861
Summary: continuación de "EL VERDADERO CAOS DE LA OSCURIDAD" años después de la derrota de Dragomon, los elegidos tienen sus vidas, con sus trabajos, familias...pero el retorno de un viejo amigo y de un viejo enemigo les hará pasar de nuevo un infierno...
1. LA BODA

**Cap.1- LA BODA**

La cara de Takeru era de sorpresa, como para no tenerla, iba a pedirle matrimonio a la mujer de su vida delante de un viejo amigo y descubre que va a ser padre...

-¿cómo dijiste Kari?-preguntó T.K todavía incrédulo

-pues eso...estoy embarazada-dijo un poco sonrojada

-vaya...para una vez que lo hacemos sin condón mira lo que pasa-dijo T.K

Sèoras les miraba divertido y aunque sonara raro, algo enternecido

-pues habrá que celebrarlo ¿no?-comentó el ranger-un amigo mío tiene un pub por aquí, ¿si queréis vamos?

-¿por qué no? A mí me parece bien-dijo Kari-¿tú qué dices T.K?

-perfecto, además Sèoras hay muchas cosas que tienes que contarnos...

La pareja y Sèoras cogieron un taxi que los llevaría hasta Shibuya, allí Sèoras se encargó de guiarles hasta un pub irlandés con el nombre bien grande: "McMorrough". Entraron, T.K y Kari no acostumbraban a ir a ese tipo de sitios, el pub estaba repleto de cosas irlandesas, como por ejemplo: un periódico que anunciaba la proclamación de la República Irlandesa, carteles de publicidad de Guinness u otras marcas de cerveza y whiskey, una bandera de Irlanda o la música celta...

-¡Paddy!-gritó Sèoras emocionado

-¡coño Sèoras!-el mencionado salió de la barra y dio un abrazo al ranger-pero, ¿qué haces en Japón? ¿no te habías ido a vivir a España con tu padre?

-sí, pero bueno el trabajo me tiene de aquí para allá, y me estoy tomando un descansillo, además quería ver a unos amigos

T.K y Kari se acercaron un poco para presentarse...

-Paddy, estos son Takeru y Hikari, se van a casar dentro de poco-dijo Sèoras

-encantado, soy Patrick McMorrough, estáis en vuestra casa, ¿qué os pongo?-preguntó

-a mí ponme una pinta de la mejor cerveza negra que tengas-dijo Sèoras

-yo no entiendo mucho de cervezas...-dijo T.K-¿me puedes aconsejar?

-pues claro, mira yo te recomiendo la Murphy's Red si te gustan las tostadas o la Murphy's Stout o la Guinness si la prefieres negra-dijo Paddy

-pues esa Red a ver-dijo T.K-¿vas a tomar algo?

-en mi estado no T.K-dijo Kari

Después de coger sus cervezas, los tres se sentaron en una mesa y se disponían a charlar cuando de repente una persona conocida apareció en escena...

-¡hola McMorrough!-gritó un hombre alto, castaño y con el pelo largo alborotado

-buenas Taichi, ¿qué te pongo?-preguntó Paddy

-lo de siempre-respondió

Kari no podía creer que su hermano estuviera en un pub irlandés, a estas horas tendría que estar en la universidad...

-Tai, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó la joven Yagami

-¡Kari!-dijo asustado y sorprendido-¿y tú?

-pues había quedado con T.K, pero ¿tú no estabas en la universidad?-preguntó Kari

-sí, estaba, pero ha habido huelga estudiantil-dijo Tai

-claro, y tú te solidarizas emborrachándote por todos ¿no?-dijo ella con reproche

En eso, Sèoras empezó a reírse y Tai le miró raro, más que nada porque no le había reconocido...

-¿quién es ese que se ríe tanto?-preguntó

-¿cómo? ¿que no me reconoces?-dijo Sèoras

Entonces el ranger se levantó y se dejó ver, y para asegurarse, se quitó el sombrero. Tai reaccionó casi de inmediato y corrió a abrazar a Sèoras, y este le correspondió. Mientras bebían charlaban y recordaban las viejas batallitas...dicho sea literalmente...

-oye Sèoras, ¿qué has estado haciendo desde que nos separamos?-preguntó T.K

-pues...de todo un poco-dijo Sèoras pensativo-viajo bastante hago diversos encarguillos...además pagan bien ¿y vosotros?

-pues yo estoy estudiando periodismo, Kari pedagogía y Tai políticas-dijo T.K

-¿políticas tú?

-sí, quiero ser diplomático-dijo Tai convencido-la verdad nunca me lo pensé pero quiero serlo

-pues aquí poco aprenderás de negociaciones-reprochó Kari

-en eso te equivocas Kari-dijo Sèoras-no sé cómo haréis las cosas en Japón, pero en España e Irlanda el mejor sitio para aprender de relaciones sociales son las tabernas

Los presentes miraron extrañados Sèoras aunque eso que dijo, para él era normal...

-ah, por cierto Tai, T.K y yo queremos darte una notica-dijo Kari-bueno...en realidad son dos

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el mayor Yagami

-pues verás, tenemos dos noticias que darte-empezó Kari

-bueno, pues dímelas-dijo Tai impaciente

-¡T.K y yo nos vamos a casar!-dijo por fin emocionadísima

Tai, estuvo unos segundos analizando lo que su hermana le acababa de decir. En un principio T.K se asustó, y más aún cuando Tai se levantó sin decir nada. Tai hizo gestos a T.K para que se levantara y fuera hacia él, Takeru fue un poco despacio y asustado, pero su cara cambió al ver que Tai...le estaba abrazando.

-¡por fin!-dijo emocionado-más te vale hacer feliz a mi hermanita T.K

-tranquilo Tai, jamás haría nada que la pudiera hacer sufrir-dijo T.K reaccionando ante el abrazo de su futuro cuñado

-bueno-dijo deshaciendo el abrazo-¿y la otra noticia?

-adiós...-dijo Sèoras agachando la cabeza por lo bajo

-esto...-el tono de Kari pasó de tranquilo a nervioso-verás yo...bueno, nosotros...

-que, vosotros que-dijo Tai

-¡que van a ser padres!-dijo Sèoras sin ningún tipo de tacto-¿qué? No terminabas de parir y alguien debía de decirlo, valga la redundancia...

Tai se quedó un rato más largo en silencio, se ajustó el cuello de la camisa y...

-¿¡qué estás embarazada!-gritó, llamando así la atención de los clientes del pub

-sí-dijo un poco asustada-pero no pasa nada ¿no?

-no, nada...-dijo de manera sarcástica-pero ¿no te das cuenta de que vas a ser madre? Eso te cerrará muchas puertas...al menos en estos nueve meses, ¿de cuánto estás?

-de unas tres semanas-dijo ella

-tranquilo Tai, yo me haré responsable, tanto de ella como del bebé-dijo T.K

Tai le miró a la cara, T.K tragó saliva y Sèoras llevó su mano a su cinturón disimuladamente...

-¿sabes T.K?-dijo Tai-si hubieras sido otro, te habría matado aquí mismo, pero como te conozco de toda la vida...tienes mi bendición

Sèoras suspiró aliviado y sacó su mano del cinturón, nadie se dio cuenta, pero por si las moscas, estaba agarrando su revolver...

El resto de la tarde transcurrió normal, Sèoras apenas hablaba de lo que hizo después de la derrota de Dragomon pero sí que sabía mantener conversaciones amenas. Además Kari y T.K propusieron a Tai ser su padrino de boda y a Sèoras el de su futuro hijo o hija...

Los meses pasaron, y la boda de Kari y T.K se acercaba. Todos los elegidos de las dos generaciones acudieron para verles. La ceremonia sería occidental, en una iglesia de las afueras, donde habían ido todos los invitados. En ese momento de un coche negro se bajó Sèoras...

-¡no puede ser! ¡es Sèoras!-dijo Davis

-¿qué tal? ¿me echasteis de menos?-preguntó riéndose

Todos los elegidos fueron a saludarle y a preguntarle qué había sido de su vida durante los años anteriores. Después de media hora de cháchara, todos los invitados entraron en la iglesia. En la sacristía, T.K se encontraba muy nervioso mientras era aconsejado por su hermano...

-ay, Matt, estoy de los nervios-dijo T.K

-hermanito, no hagas un drama, cuando yo me casé con Sora, estaba igual y mírame ahora-decía Matt

-ya te veo-decía el hermano menor-pero aún así...es que esta es una decisión muy importante

-T.K...-dijo Matt poniéndole las manos en los hombros-tú quieres a Kari, eso lo veo en tus ojos, y ella te quiere a ti, así que no hay nada que temer, sal ahí fuera y demuestra lo que vales

-gracias hermano-dijo T.K

Los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi se abrazaron y en seguida T.K salió fuera para ponerse delante del altar. Pasó media hora en la que T.K no dejó de sentirse nervioso, cuando de repente, las puertas se abrieron y todos miraron a Kari acompañada de su padre. Evidentemente no iba vestida de blanco ya que estaba de tres meses pero aún así iba radiante...

El padre de Kari se la entregó a T.K delante del cura no sin antes decirle "es toda tuya". T.K sabía que hacía lo correcto y esperaba que saliera bien.

-hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos...-comenzó el sacerdote

Sèoras miraba la escena conmovido, pero de repente el móvil empezó a vibrar. Miró la pantalla y puso una mueca de desagrado así que lo guardó...

La ceremonia siguió hasta que llegó la parte importante:

-Takeru Takaishi, ¿aceptas a Hikari Yagami como tu legítima esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?-preguntó el cura

-sí, quiero-dijo T.K mirando a los ojos a Kari

-y tú Hikari Yagami, ¿aceptas a Takeru Takaishi como tu legítimo esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?-volvió a preguntar

-sí, quiero-dijo Kari mirando también a los ojos de T.K

-pues por el poder que me ha sido concedido yo os declaro marido y mujer-terminó haciendo la señal de la cruz-puedes besar a la novia, y que lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre

T.K no se demoró y besó a Kari como si fuera la última vez, todos aplaudieron y salieron de la iglesia. Una vez salieron los novios, una lluvia de arroz cayó sobre ellos y empezaron las felicitaciones, las fotos, los besos y abrazos...

Sèoras no quería quedarse atrás, pero otra vez el móvil le volvió a sonar...y esta vez lo cogió

-¿qué cojones quieres Salomón?-preguntó de mala gana

-saber dónde estás, hace meses que no sé de ti-dijo una voz al otro lado

-estoy en Japón, he venido a ver a unos amigos míos-dijo Sèoras mientras se apartaba discretamente del grupo

-ah ya, los del caso Dragomon supongo-dijo el tal Salomón

-supones bien, en fin ¿para qué me has llamado?-preguntó

-tienes trabajo, vuelve en seguida-dijo la voz al teléfono-hay un jet privado esperándote en el aeropuerto de Tokio

-pero, estoy en una boda, Salomón no me jodas-dijo Sèoras

-¡es urgente! Ven enseguida-dijo Salomón-no quiero esperar

Salomón colgó y Sèoras maldijo su suerte, sin darse cuenta de que T.K estaba detrás suyo...

-¿con quién hablabas Sèoras?-preguntó el recién casado

-esto...con mi jefe, me ha surgido un imprevisto y voy a tener que volver-dijo Sèoras

-¿pero ahora? Si no ha empezado ni el banquete-dijo T.K

-lo sé y me duele más que a ti, pero es urgente-dijo el ranger-te deseo lo mejor T.K, dale un beso a Kari de mi parte, y pídela perdón

-vale Sèoras, pero antes una cosa...-comenzó T.K-¿en qué trabajas exactamente? Nunca nos lo has dicho

-yate comenté, relaciones públicas, viajes, encarguillos-dijo el ranger apresurado-bueno, no te entretengo más, tienes una boda que presidir

Sèoras marchó hacia s coche dejando a T.K pensativo. Sin embargo, sospechaba que no sería la última vez que vería a su loco amigo...


	2. PROBLEMAS DE NUEVO

**hola de nuevo!**

**me alegro de que cojáis esta segunda entrega bien demuestra que os gustó mi anterior fic, muchas gracias**

**Lord Pata: sí, seguro que Tai habría usado a TK de bandera si no le hubiera pedido matrimonio a su hermana jajaj XD pero ahora es cuando empiezan las dificultades y no me refiero a problemas conyugales precisamente...**

**Takeru Fang: me alegra que te guste, espero que lo vayas siguiendo :)**

**monika-uchiha: gracias por leer, me encanta saber que la gente lee mis fics :D**

**Hikari Takaishi 184: yo también espero que me salga bien espero que este capitulo te guste**

**A. G. Matz: no te preocupes, yo nunca dejo un fic a medias si la gente lo lee y tengo el presentimiento de que este va a gustar**

**bueno por lo general gracias a todos hayais firmado o no y no os entretengo más aquí va el segundo capitulo**

**Cap.2-PROBLEMAS DE NUEVO**

Pasaron 10 años desde la boda de T.K y Kari y las cosas cambiaron muchísimo en la vida de los elegidos. Kari acabó dando a luz a dos mellizos, un niño y una niña preciosos, además de que acabó dirigiendo un jardín de infancia, T.K logró un trabajo de redactor con el que mantener a su nueva familia, Ken se casó con Yolei y se hizo inspector de policía, Tai consiguió convertirse en diplomático, Matt se formó como astronauta y se casó con Sora que se convirtió en una diseñadora de renombre, Mimí se quedó en . y se hizo actriz, tuvo un romance con Izzy que se hizo informático como era de esperar, hasta que decidieron formalizarse, se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos...en general los antiguos elegidos tenían unas vidas prácticamente perfectas.

Una mañana en la residencia Takaishi-Yagami, Kari se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando alguien la abrazó por la espalda...

-buenos días Kari-dijo T.K mientras la besaba el cuello

-buenos días mi príncipe-dijo ella sonriendo

-¿qué hay de desayuno?-preguntó T.K sentándose en la mesa

-pues estoy preparando unas tostadas-dijo Kari-a ver si llegan los niños

A los dos minutos un par de niños, un niño y una niña, entraron en la cocina y saludaron a sus padres...

-buenos días papá, buenos días mamá-dijeron los dos

-buenos días Yuuki, buenos días Mitsuko-dijo T.K a sus hijos mientras recibía sus besos de buenos días

-¿qué tal durmieron mis niños?-dijo Kari abrazando a sus hijos

-muy bien mamá-dijo Mitsuko

-como un lirón-dijo su hermano

Estuvieron los cuatro desayunando tranquilamente hasta que T.K se tuvo que marchar...

-bueno familia me marcho ya-dijo T.K cogiendo su abrigo en la puerta

-volverás para cenar ¿no?-preguntó Kari

-sí, además sólo tengo que terminar ese artículo sobre la guerra de Somalia-T.K dio un beso a Kari y marchó por la puerta-adiós cariño, ¡niños portaos bien!

-¡sí, adiós papá!-se oyó a los niños desde la cocina

-niños, ya que es sábado, ¿por qué no vamos al parque?

Los hijos de Kari apoyaron la propuesta de su madre de muy buena gana. El día era perfecto y nada parecía estropearlo, pero como se dice, parecer no significa que las cosas sean necesariamente de una manera...

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Boston, en una especie de oficina, un grupo de hombres hablaban en torno a una mesa...

-bueno, primer asunto-dijo el que parecía el jefe y con un marcado acento alemán-¿les han encontrado?

-sí Herr Wülfstaüfen están en un barrio residencial de Tokio, sólo nos queda saber qué vamos a hacer-dijo uno de los presentes

-se lo comunicaré al jefe y recibiréis vuestras órdenes-dijo el alemán-¿algo más?

-sí señor, tenemos indicios de que hay un topo entre nosotros-ante esta afirmación, todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros

-lo tendré en cuenta, ¿hay posibles sospechosos?-preguntó el alemán

-por lo que sé...todos-dijo el acusador-pero no se preocupe, daremos con él

Los presentes se fueron de la sala, desconfiando los unos de los otros, pero hubo uno que cuando los demás no miraban se escabulló a un lugar solitario...

En ese lugar sacó un móvil y marcó un número...

-Salomón...soy yo-dijo el hombre

-dime, ¿qué has descubierto?-preguntó Salomón

-pues tengo planos secretos de sus armas experimentales y también malas noticias-dijo el topo

-sorpréndeme-dijo Salomón

-saben que hay un infiltrado y peor aún...les han localizado-dijo el topo

-ay dios...Sèoras, tienes que detenerles-ordenó Salomón

-eso haré, me voy a Japón a la voz de ¡ya!-dijo Sèoras

La tarde entraba en Japón, Kari volvía con sus hijos a casa después de haber pasado un día estupendo por lo que iban a descansar hasta que el cabeza de familia regresara...

-bueno niños ved un poco la tele, yo voy a hacer la comida-dijo Kari

Dejó a sus hijos en la sala de estar mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Extrañamente se le ocurrió pensar en Gatomon, en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse pero decidió dejarlo en hablar un rato por ordenador después. De pronto, sonó el timbre...

-¡voy!-dijo Kari saliendo de la cocina, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se llevó una grata sorpresa-¡Ken! ¿qué tal?

-hola Kari, pues nada pasaba por el barrio y decidí hacer una visita, ¿está Takeru en casa?-preguntó el ahora inspector Ichijouji

-no, pero pasa tómate algo-dijo Kari invitándole a entrar

Ken pasó de buena gana y fue primero al salón donde se encontraban Yuuki y Mitsuko...

-¿qué tal chicos?-preguntó Ken

-¡hola Ken!-los niños fueron a abrazarlo

-¿ha venido Osamu?-preguntó Yuuki

-no, se ha quedado en casa con Yolei, pero para la próxima vez le diré que venga-dijo Ken

Ken tuvo tres hijos con Yolei, al varón lo llamaron Osamu en memoria del difunto hermano de Ken, era un chico muy amable, como su padre, y se llevaba muy bien con los hijos de T.K y Kari

-Ken, ven a la cocina y te sirvo algo de beber-dijo Kari

Ken pasó a la cocina con la señora de Takaishi y ahí le ofreció tomar algo...

-¿qué te apetece?-dijo mirando en el frigorífico

-nada que lleve alcohol, estoy de servicio-dijo el policía

-entonces toma, una coca-cola-dijo Kari ofreciéndole un refresco-Ken e noto preocupado ¿ha pasado algo?

-pues...sí pasa algo-dijo en un semblante más serio

-¿le pasa algo a Yolei, a tus hijos?-preguntó preocupada

No, están bien, los que me preocupáis sois vosotros-dijo Ken ante la mirada de sorpresa y preocupación de Kari-verás, hace unos días que me han mandado hacer patrullas cortas por esta zona, y he visto un coche negro con lunas tintadas observando día y noche vuestros movimientos

-ay, Dios ¿estás seguro de eso?-preguntó Kari

-sí, no quiero alarmarte, pero ¿habéis recibido amenazas recientemente, anónimos...no sé algo que confirme mi teoría?-preguntó Ken

-no, nada de nada-dijo Kari-voy a llamar a T.K

Kari marcó el número del trabajo de su marido esperando impaciente una respuesta...esperó hasta que la secretaria descolgó...

-buenas noches soy Hikari Yagami la mujer de Takeru Takaishi, quería saber si está mi marido por ahí-preguntó Kari

-_el señor Takaishi se encuentra reunido ahora mismo con unos amigos ¿quiere que le deje un recado?_

-no, no se moleste-dijo Kari, acto seguido colgó

-¿y bien?-preguntó Ken impaciente

-dice que está con unos amigos, no tiene sentido, voy a buscarle-dijo Kari con intención de salir pero Ken la detuvo

-no, ya voy yo, tú quédate aquí, ¿entendido?

Ken salió apresuradamente de la casa para coger su coche y dirigirse hacia el periódico donde trabajaba T.K, sin sospechar que fuera de la casa, un grupo observaba cómo se marchaba el inspector...

-es el momento, ahora-dijo un hombre misterioso

Dentro de la casa Kari se encontraba muy inquieta, lo que le dijo Ken podía ser verdad o podían ser paranoias de policía pero no quería arriesgarse a perder a sus hijos ni a su marido...

-niños, ¿qué os parece si organizamos un viaje a Europa?-preguntó Kari intentando aparentar serenidad

-¿a cuento de qué?-preguntó Mitsuko

-pues...porque hace mucho que no hacemos un viaje y Europa tiene que ser precioso ¿no?-dijo Kari

-mamá, ahora en serio ¿estás nerviosa por algo?-preguntó Yuuki

-no que va, no tengo motivos-dijo ella

-pues deberías-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Kari se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre con aspecto de mercenario acompañado de un grupo de seis ninjas...

-¿quién es usted? ¿qué quiere?-preguntó Kari mientras sus hijos se ponían detrás de ella

-he venido a por sus hijos...mi jefe les necesita-dijo el mercenario con una sonrisa maliciosa

-pues se va a llevar una amarga decepción-dijo otra voz

En ese momento un hombre vestido con un abrigo largo marrón oscuro, un sombrero tejano y una palestina roja al cuello...se trataba de Sèoras

-Sèoras ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kari entre esperanzada y sorprendida

-he venido a echarte un cable, que parece que lo necesitas-dijo el ranger sin despegar la mirada del mercenario

-Sèoras, cuánto tiempo-dijo el mercenario

-Yaroslav, no te creía capaz de caer tan bajo-dijo Sèoras

-ya sabes cómo va esto te vas con los más fuertes o con los que más dinero tienen y yo me he ido con alguien que tiene de las dos cosas: poder y dinero-dijo Yaroslav-si hubieras sido un buen mercenario habrías hecho lo mismo

-sí, es una lástima que tenga principios morales-dijo el ranger

-eso te hizo perder, ¡matadle! Y capturadme a los niños-ordenó el mercenario

Los ninjas desenvainaron sus katanas y sais abalanzándose contra Sèoras, Kari abrazó a sus hijos fuertemente para protegerles y Sèoras se quitó el abrigo y desenvainó de pronto un cuchillo Bowie del cinturón para atacar a los ninjas...

Mientras tanto en el periódico donde trabajaba T.K, cuatro hombres estaban hablando con él, estaban trajeados y no tenían precisamente cara amistosa...

-señor Takaishi, se va a venir con nosotros-dijo uno de ellos

-oiga ¿a qué viene esto?-preguntó T.K

-órdenes de nuestro jefe-dijo el hombre

-yo no me voy a ninguna parte hasta que no me digan lo que pasa-contestó indignado T.K

-creo que no me ha entendido...-el hombre sacó una pistola de su chaqueta-va a venir con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas

T.K estaba asustado e iba a acceder cuando de repente...Ken entró por la puerta con la mano en la culata de su pistola

-espero no interrumpir nada-dijo Ken a modo de broma, los demás se quedaron callados-escuchen caballeros yo también creo que la prensa se mete muy de vez en cuando en donde no debería pero eso no implica el encañonar a un periodista que no ha hecho daño a nadie

-cierto, te encañonaremos a ti-los otros tres sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a Ken

Este lo único que hizo fue ocultarse detrás de una mesa mientras los otros disparaban, T.K se escabulló mientras no se daban cuenta. Ken sacó su arma y disparó a ciegas para asustarles...

En casa de los Takaishi-Yagami Sèoras contenía como podía a los ninjas de Yaroslav pero eran muchos y estaban muy bien entrenados. Pero Sèoras no se quedaba atrás ya que sí sabía artes marciales y su cuchillo no era cosa de risa precisamente...

De pronto un ninja le agarró por detrás y otro le iba a atravesar con su katana, Sèoras tuvo que soltar su cuchillo y Kari miró con horror como iban a atravesar a su amigo pero el ranjer utilizó todos los reflejos que tenía y se impulsó con sus piernas al mismo tiempo que el ninja empujó su katana...hacia su compañero que soltó a Sèoras de inmediato

Sèoras cayó al suelo pero recogió rápido su Bowie y atravesó al otro ninja...

-no está mal, veo que no has perdido práctica-dijo Yaroslav

-sí me he mantenido bastante ocupado-dijo Sèoras

Un ninja se abalanzó sobre Kari pero esta, como acto reflejo le dio una patada en la boca del estómago que provocó que tirase su arma, Kari la cogió y mató al ninja, sus hijos la miraron con miedo pero era necesario para proteger a Yuuki y Mitsuko...

En el periódico se vivía una situación tensa, Ken mantenía un intercambio de tiros con cuatro hombres que pretendían secuestrar a T.K, la cosa pintaba fea. T.K logró escabullirse y se le ocurrió una manera de acabar con los secuestradores.

Llegó hasta un extintor cercano, se acercó a hurtadillas y gritó mientras lo lanzaba "Ken dispara". Ken disparó al extintor y este reventó delante de los criminales eliminándolos en el acto...

T.K salió de su escondite tosiendo al igual que Ken, quien cambió el cargador de su pistola y fue a ver cómo estaba su amigo...

-T.K ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Ken

-más o menos, en peores situaciones me he visto-dijo T.K levantándose-¿quiénes eran esos tipos?

-no lo sé pero esto confirma lo que sospechaba, alguien va a por vosotros-dijo Ken-rápido vamos a buscar a Kari y a tus hijos

En casa de Kari las cosas no pintaban bien. Sèoras empezó a pelear a cuchilladas con Yaroslav

-¡mamá cuidado!-gritó Yuuki

Un ninja golpeó a Kari y se la llevó en brazos mientras que los dos restantes aprovecharon para coger a sus hijos...

-¡ni hablar!-Sèoras se escabulló de Yaroslav y sacando una pistola de su sobaquera disparó al ninja que llevaba a Yuuki, matándolo en el acto

Yuuki salió corriendo pero en ese momento, Yaroslav atacó a Sèoras provocándole un corte en el brazo, acto seguido le golpeó en el estómago lanzándole contra la pared y por si fuera poco le lanzó el cuchillo que quedó clavado a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Sin decir nada, Yaroslav se marchó...

Yuuki salió de su escondite y fue a ver a Sèoras...

-¿se encuentra bien señor?-preguntó todavía asustado

-sobreviviré, dime chico, tienes un botiquín-preguntó el ranger

-sí en la cocina-dijo Yuuki señalándola

-vale-dijo Sèoras levantándose un poco dolorido-escucha, me vendo esto y salimos de aquí, hay que encontrar a tu padre...

En el coche de Ken, T.K había llamado a Tai para que fuera rápidamente a su casa. T.K iba con el miedo en el cuerpo. Llegaron al barrio y bajaron del coche...pero de pronto un coche desconocido salió de su escondite y Takeru se fijó vagamente que en ese coche iban su mujer y su hija...

-¡KARI, MITSUKO!-gritó acercándose pero los ocupantes comenzaron a disparar dando en su mayor parte al coche de Ken dejándolo inutilizado

-¡mierda llegamos tarde!-gritó Ken

-¡papá, papá!-se oyeron gritos saliendo de la casa

-¡YUUKI!-gritó T.K abrazando a su hijo-gracias a Dios que estás bien

-sí, ese señor me salvó-dijo Yuuki señalando a la puerta

-¿cómo? ¿qué señor?-preguntó T.K mirando a su hijo y levantando la mirada, que cambió a una de sorpresa en cuanto se fijó quien era

-Takeru yo...-Sèoras no pudo continuar porque T.K le agarró del cuello del abrigo

-¡¿tú que cojones haces aquí? Espera, no contestes ¿quiénes eran esos y por qué se llevan a mi mujer y a mi hija?-gritó T.K furioso

-amigo mío, contén tu cólera, la necesitarás-dijo Sèoras soltándose

En ese momento otro coche llegó al barrio, se trataba de Tai...

**-¿qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó bajándose del coche**

-tío Tai, se han llevado a Mitsuko y a mamá-dijo Yuuki muy asustado

-¿cómo?-dijo Tai perplejo

-tranquilos, sé a dónde se las han llevado-dijo Sèoras

-Séoras ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tai

-a ver, podemos quedarnos aquí a hablar de mí o ir ahora a rescatar a Kari y a Mitsuko ¿qué decidís?-preguntó Sèoras

La respuesta fue evidente y el grupo se marchó al coche de Sèoras que se encontraba aparcado en las inmediaciones. Todo esto indicaba que algo muy malo estaba a punto de comenzar...

* * *

**ahora sí que comienza lo gordo...**

**más les vale estar espabilados o si no...lo del fic anterior se quedará en un juego de niños**

**¿lograrán rescatar a Kari y a Mitsuko?**

**¿para qué las quieren?**

**¿quién o quiénes ordenaron su secuestro?**

**no os perdáis el próximo estará cargado de acción y definirá el resto de la aventura!**


	3. UN VIEJO ENEMIGO

**hola de nuevo, mucho tiempo sin publicar... :S**

**pero creo q este capitulo sera de vuestro agrado**

**bueno, mejor no aventuro nada, leedlo y opinad...**

**

* * *

****Cap.3- UN VIEJO ENEMIGO**

T.K, Tai, Ken, Sèoras y Yuuki se dirigieron al coche de Sèoras para poder ir en busca de Kari y Mitsuko. T.K sintió de repente la necesidad de pedir perdón a Sèoras a la vez que preguntarle qué narices estaba pasando...

-Sèoras, oye siento haberme puesto así-dijo T.K mientras esperaba que abriera el coche-pero es que me pudo la rabia...

-tranquilo T.K, te prometo las salvaremos aunque me cueste la vida-dijo el ranger poniéndole una mano en el hombro

El coche de Sèoras era un Hammer americano bastante espacioso y tan robusto que parecía una tanqueta. En cuanto subieron y el ranger arrancó, Ken decidió preguntar algo en nombre de todos...

-oye Sèoras, no nos has dicho qué narices pasa aquí, ¿por qué se han llevado a Kari y a Mitsuko?-preguntó el policía

-si te digo la verdad, a Kari no la quieren para nada-dijo Sèoras-a quienes necesitan ahora es a su hermano

-¿a mí? ¿para qué?-preguntó Yuuki asustado

-porque tú y tu hermana sois los herederos de la luz y la esperanza-dijo Sèoras-y es lo que necesita él, para que se cumplan sus planes

-me da miedo preguntar pero...¿a quién te refieres con él?-preguntó Tai

-pensé que era obvio, el responsable de todas las catástrofes que ocurrieron hace años en el digimundo: Willis-dijo Sèoras

Los demás presentes, excepto Yuuki que no sabían de quien hablaban, se quedaron mudos...

-pero no puede ser, Willis está muerto, murió en la torre de Dragomon-dijo T.K

-¿tan seguro estás Takeru?-el elegido de la esperanza no respondió a la pregunta-no sé cómo pero Willis sobrevivió y ahora clama venganza, no sólo eso, ha decidido continuar con lo que dejó empezado hace años...

-ese tipo está loco-dijo Ken-¿cuál es su plan?

-pues pretende controlar el mundo real con la ayuda de dos de sus secuaces, los únicos Togh-dorcha que sobrevivieron y con Yaroslav ese cabrón ucraniano que secuestró a las chicas-dijo Sèoras-y el mundo digimon, y por ende el real, pretende someterlo resucitando a uno de vuestros mayores enemigos, uno al que disteis por muerto en tres ocasiones...

-no puede ser...-dijo Tai helado de miedo

-¿myotismon?-dijo T.K

-afirmativo-dijo el ranger-para eso quiere a Yuuki y a Mitsuko, sin los herederos de la luz y la esperenza el lazo que protege los dos mundos se debilitará y Myotismon resurgirá, y gracias a un virus que están desarrollando podrán controlarle a su voluntad...

-Sèoras ¿cómo cojones sabes todo eso?-preguntó Ken

-eh, tranquilo poli, contestaré a todas vuestras preguntas cuando estemos seguros...pero ahora va a tocar ponerse duros...-dijo Sèoras mientras aparcaba

El coche se paró en frente de un edificio de las afueras que parecía abandonado...

-es aquí-dijo Sèoras-T.K, Ken os venís conmigo, Tai quédate aquí y protege al coche y a Yuuki

-en fin...tú mandas-dijo el mayor Yagami

Del maletero, Sèoras sacó de su maletero varias armas. El agarró un AK 47 kalashnikov con munición y cogió otro par de armas para Ken y T.K...

-Ken, creo recordar que se te daban bien los rifles, toma este Dragunov SVD-dijo entregándole un fusil de francotirador-es semiautomático así que no creo que tengas mucho problema

-gracias, habrá que recordar los viejos tiempos ¿no?-dijo Ken sonriendo

-y a ti T.K, te dejo esta Uzi, no creo que tengas mucho problema-dijo el ranger

-esto...Sèoras, hace mucho que no cojo un arma de fuego-dijo T.K sujetando el subfusil

-T.K...te vuelvo a repetir, no tiene misterio, apuntas, disparas y recargas, hasta tu hijo podría hacerlo-dijo Sèoras tan tranquilo

-¿puedo papá?-preguntó Yuuki

-¡NO!-dijo T.K-es muy peligroso

Después de preparar las armas los tres entraron en el edificio "abandonado". Entraron desconfiando hasta de sus sombras mirando a cada rincón y atendiendo a cualquier sonido fuera de lo común. De pronto se detuvieron al ver a un guarda delante de una puerta...

-esperad un segundo-dijo Sèoras mientras se escabullía cerca del guardia

Sèoras pasó por la espalda del guardia y cuando estaba distraído, le apuñaló en la espalda dejándole caer al suelo muerto...

-¡pero qué has hecho!-dijo T.K

-había que hacerlo, si no nos habría delatado-dijo Sèoras-además, quieres rescatar a tu mujer y a tu hija ¿no?

T.K guardó silencio y atravesaron la puerta que guardaba el muerto...

Entraron en una amplia sala donde podían ver a un montón de hombres armados, por suerte para ellos estaban en un nivel superior ocultos por barandillas...

-¡mirad! Son Kari y Mitsuko-susurró T.K

En efecto, Kari y Mitsuko acababan de entrar en la sala seguidas de los hombres que entraron en la casa de T.K...

-ahí está Yaroslav-dijo Sèoras

-pero, ¿de qué conoces a ese tío?-preguntó Ken

-es una larga historia-dijo el ranger

Unos hombres sujetaron a Mitsuko mientras sentaban a Kari en una silla delante de Yaroslav...

-maldito-dijo T.K intentando levantarse, pero Sèoras le detuvo

-espera, no te precipites-dijo Sèoras-creo que sé lo que vamos a hacer, Ken quédate aquí para cubrirnos; T.K, tú vas a bajar por el lado izquierdo, yo lo haré por el derecho. Esperad mi señal para actuar...

Mientras tanto, Yaroslav se puso a hablar con Kari...

-así que tú eres la elegida de la Luz-dijo el ucraniano

-¿qué queréis de mí?-dijo Kari

-verás, resulta que el jefe tiene una cuenta pendiente con vosotros, además de que necesita a tus retoños-dijo Yaroslav, a lo que Kari puso una cara entre asustada y enfadada

-deja a mis niños en paz, ¿qué os hemos hecho?-preguntó la pobre Kari

-arruinarme la vida-dijo una voz al fondo

Los hombres se apartaron para dejar ver a la persona que dijo aquello. Era una figura alta y encapuchada que se fue acercando a Kari poco a poco hasta que mostró su rostro...

-¡Willis! ¡otra vez tú!-dijo Kari furiosa

-vaya, no parece que te alegres de verme-dijo Willis con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Kari furiosa

-venganza, y terminar lo empezado...-dijo él-por culpa de tu ahora maridito mira en lo que me he convertido

Kari se fijó bien en Willis, una de sus piernas y su brazo derecho eran de metal y su ojo izquierdo era bionico. Willis estaba hecho una auténtico cyborg...

-¿pero qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Kari asustada

-el desgraciado de tu marido me hizo esto en la torre de Dragomon-dijo él-por su culpa me quedé con la pierna atrapada en una roca y me la tuve que amputar...luego me alcanzó una explosión que me destrozó y perdí el ojo, de no ser por Diaboramon no lo cuento...

-y ¿qué pretendes hacer con nosotros?-volvió a preguntar la elegida de la luz

-ya te lo dije, terminar lo empezado-dijo Willis-y cuando todo esto acabe, me erigiré como único líder de los dos mundos, y tú estarás conmigo

-estás loco si crees que voy a ayudarte en esta majadería-dijo Kari

-hombre, teniendo en cuenta que tengo a tu hija como rehén no creo que te convenga contradecirme-dijo Willis acercándose a Mitsuko y acariciándola la cabeza

-¡no la toques!-gritó Kari

-entonces, ¿me vas a obedecer?-preguntó Willis

Kari no pudo responder ya que un objeto cayó cerca de ellos, Wilis tardó una milésima de segundo en darse cuenta de lo que era pero era tarde ya que el objeto estalló...

Era una granada de luz que dejó ciegos a todos, cosa que fue aprovechada por T.K y Sèoras para atacar. Algunos mercenarios, incluidos Yaroslav y Willis se cubrieron y sacaron sus armas para atacar. T.K lo primero que hizo fue poner a Mitsuko a salvo mientras Ken le cubría con el rifle...

-¡papá!-gritó la niña

-cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿te han hecho daño?-dijo abrazando a su hija

-no, estoy bien-dijo Mitsuko

-vale, quédate aquí, voy a por tu madre y saldremos de aquí-dijo T.K

-¡T.K!-gritó Willis-pensé que tardarías menos en venir

-sí, siento haberte hecho esperar, pero aquí me tienes-dijo cubriéndose

-eh nazi-gritó Sèoras-¿te olvidas de mí?

-¡TÚ OTRA VEZ!-gritó Willis-¡YAROSLAV MÁTALO!

Yaoslav paró contra la posición de Sèoras y este respondía, era el momento perfecto para sacar a Kari de allí...

-hola cielo-dijo T.K

-T.K, no sabes cómo me alegro de verte-dijo ella

Mitsuko se acercó a sus padres y los tres fueron hasta la posición de Sèoras, quien hizo señas a Ken para que les cubriera...

Aunque fue una prueba dura lograron alcanzar las escaleras llevándose a dos soldados de Willis por delante y salieron del almacén...

-¡a qué esperáis idiotas! Id a por ellos-gritó Willis encolerizado

En cuanto llegaron a la salida, Tai miró confuso y abrazó a su hermana y a su sobrina, y Yuuki hizo lo mismo, pero fueron interrumpidos por Sèoras que parecía apurado...

-oye, siento interrumpir el reencuentro, pero tenemos que irnos-dijo el ranger entrando en el coche

El grupo entró rápidamente mientras dos mercenarios de Willis les disparaban a lo lejos, pero pronto arrancaron y emprendieron la fuga. Por desgracia para ellos los mercenarios cogieron unas motos que tenían aparcadas y comenzaron a perseguirles...

-nos van a alcanzar-dijo Ken

-mierda-dijo Sèoras-Tai coge el volante

-pero si me han retirado el carnet-dijo Tai

-¡¿crees que eso importa ahora?-dijo el ranger-Ken usa tu reglamentaria

Sèoras abrió la ventana del techo y comenzó a disparar su AK mientras Ken lo hacía desde su ventanilla. Los motoristas sacaron unas UZIs y respondieron a los disparos, mientras los ocupantes del coche se agachaban para evitar las balas.

Entonces una bala alcanzó a Sèoras en el brazo, pero afortunadamente pudo seguir disparando, matando así al ocupante de la moto. Ken a su vez pudo reventar la rueda del último de ellos provocándole un "accidente".

Sèoras entró herido en el coche mientras Tai conducía evitando el poco tráfico de esas horas.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Kari mirando la herida de Sèoras

-pues, es evidente que no-dijo sujetándose el brazo-Tai para ahí

Tai paró en un descampado y Sèoras se bajo con ayuda de Kari y cogió unas herramientas y un botiquín.

-¿qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Kari

-es obvio-dijo el ranger-curarme, aprendí primeros auxilios en Somalia

-¿Somalia? ¿no habrás estado en esa guerra no?-preguntó T.K de repente

-sí, es una larga historia-dijo Sèoras intentando sacar la bala con unos alicates

En el coche, Yuuki y Mitsuko miraban extrañados al ranger...

-papá, ¿quién es este señor?-preguntó Mitsuko

-pues...aunque os parezca extraño, es vuestro padrino-dijo T.K-no os lo conté nunca, pero en una de nuestras aventuras en el Digimundo me salvó la vida en varias ocasiones

-vale, ya está-dijo Sèoras de repente-con este vendaje tendré suficiente

-y, ¿ahora qué?-preguntó Tai-dijiste que nos explicarías todo

-y también dije que a su tiempo, ahora tengo que hacer una llamada importante-dijo Sèoras sacando su móvil-Salomón, soy yo...sí, esto se ha descontrolado ya lo tienen todo preparado...¿y qué quieres que haga?...está bien, ¿nos vemos allí entonces?...ok, espero que no se molesten, venga nos vemos...

-¿a quién llamabas?-preguntó Ken

-a mi jefe-dijo Sèoras-Tai llévanos al aeropuerto

-pero...

-deprisa-dijo Sèoras-rápido hay que llamar a los demás, Kari llama a Izzy, a Mimi y a Davis; T.K, llama a tu hermano, a Sora y a Cody; y tú Ken, llama a tu mujer y a Joe

-¿para qué?-preguntó Ken preocupado

-tenéis que decirles que vayan al mundo digimon-dijo Sèoras-y en cuento estemos a salvo, vosotros iréis con ellos

-¿y tú qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Tai

-me quedaré aquí, tengo cuentas pendientes con esos bastardos-dijo Sèoras

-ni sueñes que te vamos a dejar solo-dijo Tai

-es muy peligroso, esta vez la batalla se va a realizar en dos frentes y yo tengo que estar aquí-dijo Sèoras

-ya les he avisado-dijo Kari

-y yo, pero Cody no me lo coge-dijo T.K

-a mí tampoco me lo cogen ni Yolei ni Joe-dijo Ken

De pronto el teléfono de Sèoras empezó a sonar...

-¿quién es?-contestó

-_jajajaja, vaya parece que no te ha salido todo como esperabas-_dijo una voz de fondo

-¡Willis!-en ese momento Sèoras puso el altavoz-¿Qué has hecho?

_-nada, simplemente asegurarme de que no todos os cogieran el teléfono-_dijo él

_-_maldito, ¿qué les has hecho?-preguntó Ken con rabia

-_nada, están recluidos y si queréis que sigan todos vivos más os vale seguir mis indicaciones-_dijo Willis con tono triunfante

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó Sèoras con rabia

-_quiero que os rindáis, punto_-dijo Willis-_si lo hacéis ahora seré clemente con vosotros, pero cuanto más tardéis peor será después_

-¿sabes qué? ¡que te jodan!-y colgó Sèoras

-¡¿por qué lo has hecho?-gritó Ken-¡tiene a Yolei y a mis hijos!

-Ken, por favor cálmate-dijo T.K

-no me pidas que me calme-dijo el policía

-tranquilo, les encontraré y les rescataré-dijo Sèoras-aunque me cueste la vida

-no hables en singular-dijo Tai-todos estaremos ahí para ello

Al cabo de un rato, los elegidos llegaron al aeropuerto y Sèoras le dijo a Tai que entrara por la zona de los pilotos...

-vamos, vamos por aquí-dijo Sèoras llevándoles hasta un jet privado

-¿y este jet?-preguntó Kari

-es de mi jefe-dijo Sèoras-vamos, subid no hay tiempo que perder

Todos se acomodaron mientras Kari calmaba a sus hijos y Sèoras daba indicaciones al piloto. A los cinco minutos ya se encontraban en el aire...

De pronto el móvil de T.k sonó...era una video-llamada...

-¿quién será?-dijo en principio desconfiado

-_T.K, soy yo, Matt ¿dónde estáis?-_dijo Matt por la otra línea

-¡Matt!-ante esto todos los presentes se pudieron a atender a la conversación-¿dónde estás? Y ¿con quién?

-_estoy en el Digimundo con Sora, Izzy, Mimi y Davis ¿qué está ocurriendo?-_preguntó el mayor Ishida

-parece que sólo lo sabe Sèoras-dijo T.K-pero no te preocupes, te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo-dijo él

-_vale, ten cuidado hermano-_dijo Matt y colgó

-vale Sèoras, ya es hora de que nos digas qué está pasando aquí-dijo Ken-y sobre todo, a dónde nos llevas

-vale, para empezar os llevo a uno de los lugares más seguros que conozco-dijo Sèoras

-y ese es...-dijo T.K

-el rancho en el que me crié en Texas-dijo el ranger-además aprovecho porque es allí donde he quedado con mi jefe, Salomón

-vale, y ahora nos puedes explicar de una vez qué pasa aquí-dijo Tai

-por supuesto, pero no creo que os guste...

* * *

**... ya está Willis con sus delirios de megalomanía ¬¬**

**¿qué pretende ahora?**

**¿dónde tiene a los cautivos?**

**¿de verdad estarán seguros en Texas?**

**ya veremos respuestas, y hablando de respuestas, en el siguiente capitulo Sèoras dirá todo lo que estuvo haciendo hasta su reencuentro con los elegidos**

**NO OS LO PERDAIS! :D**


	4. EL PASADO NO SE DEJA ATRÁS

**ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYA QUEDADO MUY CORTO...**

**este capitulo es´una especie de flashback y está contado desde el ounto de vista de Sèoras**

**espero que os guste****

* * *

****Cap.4- EL PASADO NO SE DEJA ATRÁS**

Veréis, cuando acabó todo el rollo de Dragomon, yo volví a Texas con mi familia adoptiva. Se extrañaron de verme después de haber pasado tanto tiempo desaparecido, pero yo les expliqué lo que pasaba...

Tardaron horas en creerme, pero cuando les enseñé mi dispositivo me dieron la razón. Estuve un tiempo allí, pero entonces recordé la promesa que hice en el Digimundo: que volvería a España con mi padre.

No pude evitar entristecerme al despedirme de mi familia postiza, ya que había pasado casi media vida con ellos, pero mi decisión estaba tomada y por eso cogí el primer avión que salió de Dallas a Madrid.

En cuanto pude me monté en el primer autobús que se dirigía a La Coruña, la ciudad de mi padre, bueno en realidad mi padre vivía en una aldea perdida en el monte pero para llegar a ella tenía que pasar antes por la ciudad...

Durante todo el viaje me acompañó un chico de mi edad que me dio conversación...

-perdona, ¿eres americano?-me preguntó

-no, soy de aquí-dije yo

-ah, perdona, me llamo Javier Lázaro, soy de las COI voy a Galicia a pasar unos días-dijo presentándose

-encantado, me llamo Sèoras Pardo-dije estrechándole la mano

-vaya, ese nombre no me suena a español-dijo riéndose

-no, es irlandés, me lo puso mi madre que era de Galway-le expliqué yo

Javi y yo estuvimos hablando todo el viaje, por supuesto, no le conté nada del Digimundo ya que no me habría creído...

Al llegar a Coruña, Javi y yo nos bajamos pero yo cogí un taxi hasta mi aldea y me despedí de él con la condición de vernos algún día...

La aldea estaba tal como la recordaba en mi infancia...con las casas separadas por los pequeños tramos de bosque y esa sensación de paz que inundaba el lugar...

Llegué a mi antiguo hogar, no sabía cómo presentarme después de tantos años, lo único que sabía de mi verdadera familia eran las fotos que me mandaban y las cartas y los mails, pero aún así llamé a la puerta.

-¿qué desea?-preguntó una chica que abrió la puerta

-volver a mi hogar...-dije yo, porque había descubierto quién era esa chica

-¿perdón? Creo que se ha equivocado-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta pero yo la bloqueé

-no Belén...no me he equivocado-levanté la visera de mi sombrero para mostrar mi rostro, y la chica se quedó de piedra

-no puede ser...¿Sèoras?-preguntó

-el mismo hermanita-dije yo

Belén se me lanzó a los brazos y yo la correspondí, pude por fin después de tanto tiempo abrazar a mi hermana.

Belén nació a los dos años de nacer yo, fue por eso, por las complicaciones que hubo en el parto, por lo que mi madre murió, pero yo nunca le eché la culpa a ella, ni mi padre tampoco...

-¿dónde está el viejo? Tengo que verle-pregunté yo

-está en el salón, ¡ven, corre!-me dijo ella

Atravesé el pasillo de mi vieja casa y Belén se detuvo ante la puerta del salón...

-papá, tenemos visita-dijo ella

-¿de quién?-preguntó mi padre

De pronto, aparecí en escena cabizbajo, mi padre me miró extrañado, pero me reconoció en seguida cuando levanté la cabeza y me quité el sombrero...

-hola padre-dije yo pero él no contestó, en lugar de eso, se levantó y vino hacia mí lentamente y...me abrazó

-Sèoras, hijo mío-decía con voz entrecortada-no sabes lo que me alegro de que estés aquí

-yo también papá-dije llorando un poco

Tardé el día entero en contarles a mi padre y a mi hermana todo por lo que había pasado durante estos años, incluido lo del Mundo Digimon que como era de esperar no me creyeron, pero al igual que a mi familia texana fue enseñar el dispositivo y ya lo tuvieron más fácil...

El tiempo pasó y yo necesitaba encontrar trabajo, y como no había nada que se me diera mejor...pues me metí a mercenario, o soldado de fortuna como decían algunos...no era un trabajo seguro, ni mucho menos, pero estaba bien pagado. La única pega era que un mercenario sólo se vale por el dinero, ni por ideologías, ni por patrias, ni siquiera por sentimientos...

A mi padre no le gustaba eso, al fin y al cabo el era legionario, y a la hora de la verdad sólo respondía ante una cosa: su país...

Pero yo seguí adelante con mi proyecto y me asignaron un compañero...sí, lo habéis adivinado, ese compañero era Yaroslav...

Yaroslav y yo congeniamos muy bien, nuestro primer encargo fue en su Ucrania natal donde un grupo terrorista intentaba establecer su centro de operaciones en la ciudad fantasma de Prypiat, la más cercana al antiguo reactor de Chernobyl...

Afortunadamente, Yaroslav y yo junto con un pequeño contingente del ejército ucraniano logramos detenerles y además, sacamos un buen pellizco...

Pero fue en Kosovo donde me di cuenta de que no estaba hecho para este trabajo. El ejército Serbio nos contrató para eliminar a un grupo de líderes albano-kosovares que se habían establecido en una escuela de un pueblo cercano, su eliminación era crucial y que esos tipos podrían conseguir que algunos países reconocieran a Kosovo como nación independiente...

Llegamos a esa escuela y entramos a hurtadillas...

-Sèoras, cúbreme mientras avanzo-dijo Yaroslav

Avanzamos juntos y Yaroslav mató con su cuchillo a lo que parecía un guardaespaldas. Cuando llegamos al piso de arriba, acribillé con una pistola con silenciador a dos guardaespaldas de la puerta, y entramos a saco...

-¡quietos!-gritamos Yaroslav y yo con nuestras ametralladoras

La habitación era un aula con niños dentro y otro hombre que parecía el maestro, pero los dos líderes estaban allí...

-¿qué quieren?-preguntó uno de ellos

Yaroslav empezó a hablar con él, para mi desgracia, en ruso. Este idioma para mí es un misterio, pero pude entender algo de "niños", "inocencia" y "liberar". Pero Yaroslav se hartó y le pegó un tiro en el costado, los niños gritaban y yo me quedé perplejo hasta que me dijo: "vámonos Sèoras".

Salimos al pasillo y mientras Yaroslav cerraba la puerta otro par de guardaespaldas aparecieron gritándonos que nos detuviéramos, pero les cosí a balazos con el AK-47. Salimos por patas, yo el primero porque mi compañero me dijo que me adelantase y le esperara en la colina. Yaroslav llegó a los pocos minutos...

-¿listo?-me preguntó

-¿listo para qué?-pregunté yo

-para ver los fuegos artificiales-dijo sacando un detonador

-espera, ¿qué vas a hacer Yaroslav?-le pregunté suponiendo la respuesta

-he colocado varios kilos de C4 en el edificio, en cuanto presione este botón...¡BUM!-adiós al colegio y a los líderes

-no puedes hacer eso, matarás a niños inocentes-dije yo

-hay que cumplir el contrato-dijo simplemente

-Yaroslav, no nos han contratado para matar inocentes-dije furioso

-pero si para acatar las órdenes-dijo fríamente el ucraniano

-no pienso participar en esto-dije

-pues entonces te mato por desertor-dijo sacando su pistola-así cobraré yo tu parte

-no, por favor Yaroslav baja el arma-dije yo

-Sèoras, eres demasiado blando, si no serías el mejor mercenario que existe-dijo Yaroslav-lo siento camarada

Pensé que iba a morir pero en el momento en que YAroslav se desvió para intetar presionar el detonador, saqué yo mi Desert Eagle y le disparé en el hombro. Acto seguido le golpeé haciendo que cayera al suelo. Pisoteé el detonador, aparté las armas de Yaroslav y le apunté con mi pistola...

-¡loco! ¡¿se puede saber qué has hecho?-gritó

-no tenía elección, no podía dejar que matases a esos niños-dije todavía apuntándole

-Sèoras, puto traidor, ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿matarme?-preguntó con rabia

-no, te quedas aquí-dije bajando mi arma

-pero no puedes dejarme, estoy herido-dijo él pero yo me limité a abandonarlo ahí y seguir mi camino-¡cabrón! ¡me vengaré!

Durante todo mi trayecto no pude más que pensar en él, vale que era un chalado pero era mi camarada y yo no sólo le disparé, si no que le abandoné...

Cuando llegué al cuartel general serbio tuve que decir que la misión fue un fracaso y que mi compañero desapareció en combate. Evidentemente no cobré pero me marché de ese lugar...

A los pocos días, me despedí de la agencia de mercenarios y volví a España, no sin antes pasar unos días de asueto en Irlanda con mi familia materna y mi abuelo.

Volvía a estar en el paro, hasta que un día el teléfono de mi casa sonó...

-¿diga?-contesté

-¿_Sèoras Pardo O'donahugh?-_preguntó una voz masculina

-sí soy yo, ¿quién es?-pregunté

-_soy un hombre al que le gustaría ofrecerle trabajo-_dijo la voz-_si no le ha salido ninguna oferta m gustaría poder contar con usted_

-bueno, y ¿de qué sería el trabajo exactamente?-pregunté

_-todo a su tiempo, antes me gustaría conocerle en persona, que le parece si quedamos a tomar unas cervezas-_dijo la voz

-¡vaya! A eso no le voy a decir que no-dije riendo-

- _perfecto, entonces ¿le parece bien en La Cervecería?¿la oficial de Estrella Galicia?-_preguntó

-je je es como si me hubiera leído la mente-dije-por mí genial, ¿cuándo?

-_si no le parece mal, mañana a las 17:00 para evitar "overbucking"-_dijo aquel hombre

-perfecto, gracias, allí estaré-y colgué

Era genial, me iban a ofrecer trabajo, no estaba seguro de que sería, y no lo sospeché hasta que hablé por primera vez en persona con ese hombre. Lo único que puedo decir, es que esa llamada cambió mi vida para siempre...

* * *

**jejejeje hay que ver las cosas que pasan**

**¿quién es el hombre que llamó a Sèoras?**

**¿qué pasó con Yaroslav?**

**per sobre todo...¿cómo llegó Sèoras a todo este lío y que tiene que ver con los elegidos?**

**estas respuestas en el siguiente capitulo que seguirá más o menos el mismo criterio**

**cuidaos mucho!**


	5. LOS ENCARGOS DEL JUDÍO

**Bueno, aquí tengo otro capítulo de mi fic**

**siento los continuos retrasos pero... en fin, no me enrollo**

**espero que os guste**

* * *

**Cap.5- LOS ENCARGOS DEL JUDÍO**

Cuando llegó la hora, me fui a Coruña y llegué a La Cervecería. Aunque era relativamente pronto, ya se respiraba ambiente con toda esa gente pidiendo pinchos, tapas y cervezas...

-por algo es el sitio donde más cañas se tiran en España-pensé para mis adentros

Busqué entre las mesas y divisé a un tipo muy extraño que me hizo señas para que fuera hacia él. Aunque desconfiando, me acerqué...

-por fin te conozco Sèoras-dijo ese hombre

-supongo que tu eres quien me llamó-dije cogiendo asiento

-exactamente, me llamo Salomón Auslander-dijo estrechándome la mano-es un honor conocerte

Salomón era un hombre poco mayor que yo, con una barba negra corta. Vestía un largo abrigo negro y un sombrero de ala ancha también negro que le hacía parecer un amish...o un judío...

Durante ese rato, estuvimos hablando de varios temas, hasta que salió el tema del trabajo...

-vale Salomón, usted dijo que quería contratarme, ¿para qué?-pregunté

-Sèoras-me dijo tomando un semblante serio-sé que fuiste mercenario, por eso te necesito...

-yo hace mucho que no soy mercenario-dije tajante-dejé esa vida atrás

-ya, pero sin embargo llevas bajo tu chaqueta una Desert Eagle del calibre .50 Action Express en una sobaquera muy bien ocultada-al decir esto me quedé de piedra...¿cómo se dio cuenta?

-pero...¿cómo...?-no me dio tiempo a contestar

-supuse que tu desconfianza natural te impulsaría a traerla, así que me fijé en ese detalle-dijo Salomón-pero descuida, la llevas muy bien escondida

-mira...no sé qué te traes entre manos, pero no quiero ser parte de esto, me voy, hasta más ver-dije ya harto de ese jueguecito y a punto de marcharme cuando...

-parece que lo de Dragomon te afectó más de lo que creía...-esas palabras hicieron que me detuviera en seco, y como si fuera un autómata volví a mi sitio con ganas de respuestas

-¿cómo cojones sabes eso?-dije intimidante

-sé más cosas de las que te imaginas...y te las puedo decir, si aceptas trabajar conmigo-dijo Salomón-si no, márchate por donde has venido y no volverás a saber nada de mí

Cualquier persona en ese momento habría rechazado la oferta, pero yo no soy "cualquier persona", y como decía Maquiavelo: "vale más hacer y arrepentirse que no hacer y arrepentirse" y no estaba dispuesto a pasarme el resto de mi vida pensando en lo que podría haber hecho...

-está bien, acepto, pero antes quiero saber qué pretendes que haga-dije yo

-quiero que hagas justicia, eso es lo que quiero-dijo Salomón

-eh...está bien, ahora, ¿puedes decirme qué sabes de Dragomon, y sobre todo, cómo lo sabes?-pregunté

-verás...yo era uno de los elegidos cautivos por Willis y sus secuaces-no me lo podía creer cuando lo oía, pero decidí no interrumpir-cuando nos capturaron, yo pude ver cómo los togh-dorcha mataban a sangre fría a mis compañeros y a otros se les llevaban a Dios sabe dónde y nunca regresaban...sin embargo, cuando apareciste en la prisión pensé que había esperanza y mientras te fuiste a rescatar a tu amigo T.K nosotros fuimos a saldar cuentas y matamos a prácticamente todos los togh-dorcha que quedaban...

-¿cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad?-pregunté

-por esto...-se remangó un poco el cuello de la camisa dejando mostrar lo que parecía una quemadura en forma de Estrella de David en su hombro-nos la ponían a todos por considerarnos unas ratas, ahí puedes comprobar el nazismo de Willis y a mí siendo judío me sienta peor que si me escupieran...

-por eso vistes así-deduje yo

-exactamente, y como comprenderás en aquella época no podía sentarme de brazos cruzados mientras un loco revivía una idea por la que mi pueblo sufrió tanto...-dijo Salomón con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla

-lo siento...pero una cosa, ¿por qué dijiste prácticamente?-pregunté yo

-porque sobrevivieron tres-dijo sacando tres archivos y mostrándolos uno por uno-el primero: Malik Musthafa, alias "El Otomano", es originario de Estambul, Turquía, hoy en día dirige una importante empresa farmacéutica multinacional y destina sumas muy grandes para crear nuevos medicamentos, lo que nadie sabe es que en sus laboratorios secretos, él y su equipo se dedican a experimentar con seres humanos, virus que ellos mismos están creando

-es horrible-dije perplejo, y Salomón continuó

-el segundo: Hans Wülfstauffen, alias "El Prusiano", nacido en Berlín, Alemania, es creador de programas informáticos, su equipo ha logrado sistemas que han sido comprados por Apple y Microsoft entre otras compañías, sin embargo nadie sabe que en sus ratos libres crean virus informáticos y troyanos tan potentes con los que ha llegado a robar información del Kremlin y del Pentágono-con cada cosa que me contaba, a mí se me quedaba cara de idiota

-...¿y el tercero?-pregunté, aunque tenía una corazonada de quién iba a ser

-es la persona causante de todos estos males...Willis-dijo Salomón y yo apreté el puño con rabia

-pero si Willis murió en el derrumbamiento de la Torre de Dragomon-dije yo sin creérmelo

-no Sèoras, Willis sobrevivió-me explicó el judío-tras su derrota y gracias a avances técnicos que descubrió con científicos de las SS pudo hacerse una reconstrucción y aunque nadie lo sabe, ahora es un cyborg. Dirige una gran empresa de fabricación de armas, pero su verdadero cometido es el diseño clandestino de armas de última tecnología y tan potentes que dejarían obsoleto al ejército americano

-no me lo puedo creer, esto va en serio-dije aunque cueste creerlo, asustado

-además, lo que Willis y sus secuaces pretenden es vengarse de vosotros y terminar lo empezado-dijo Salomón

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunté

-Willis es un megalómano, todavía tiene el deseo enfermizo de conquistar el Digimundo y el Mundo Real-dijo Salomón-para ello está preparando su lucha en dos frentes: está creando digimons poderosísimos a partir de los datos de Dragomon y Diaboramon, y a su vez está reclutando un ejército aquí: abogados, políticos, intelectuales...y jóvenes neonazis que ahora le consideran el nuevo _führer _además de grupos de mercenarios dirigidos por un antiguo conocido tuyo: Yaroslav Motulyak

-¡qué! Eso es imposible-grité yo-Yaroslav desapareció en Kosovo...

-y creo que tú tuviste algo que ver ¿no?-dijo Salomón y me quedé callado-no, Yaroslav fue encontrado herido por las autoridades albano-kosovares y llevado a un hospital custodiado, pero escapó hacia su Ucrania natal y allí conoció a Willis que le hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar

-imagino que voy incluido en esa oferta ¿no?-supuse inmediatamente a lo que Salomón asintió-y ¿de dónde se supone que sacan el dinero para financiarse?

-de sus trabajos clandestinos-dijo Salomón-sus seguidores aportan un pequeño impuesto y cada uno de esos tres jefes pone grandes sumas de sus actividades: Malik saca mucha pasta vendiendo medicamentos para enfermedades que él mismo crea, lo suelta en un pueblo y aparece él con la cura, "¡milagro!" grita la gente; Hans utiliza sus troyanos para meterse en las centrales de los bancos y sacar más dinero del que te imaginas, y Willis aprovecha los pequeños conflictos armados de África o las guerrillas, o los terroristas para venderles armas gracias a la ayuda de traficantes que el mismo tutela...sus redes van más lejos de lo que puedes imaginarte Sèoras...

-ya veo, ¿y el mundo Digimon?-pregunté

-para ellos ha reservado "lo mejor", va a resucitar a un antiguo rival de los niños elegidos-dijo-un rival que se podría decir que es imbatible: Myotismon

Justo cuando pensaba que nada me podría sorprender más, me saltaban con esto...

-pero...eso es imposible, además Myotismon jamás se dejaría controlar por un humano-supuse yo

-eso mismo pensé, pero me di cuenta de que Willis tiene virus informáticos para todo-explicó Salomón-con un virus que tienen en desarrollo pretende tener a Myotismon a su merced y si eso ocurre el Digimundo está perdido...

Ya me di cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, y no estaba dispuesto a echarme atrás...

-vale...¿cuándo empiezo?-pregunté yo

-pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías-dijo Salomón-empiezas ahora mismo

-¿cómo? ¿Ya?-pregunté perplejo

-ven a mi furgón, te lo explicaré por el camino...-dijo el judío

Salimos de La Cervecería y nos dirigimos a una furgoneta de reparto de una panadería, tardé cero coma en darme cuenta de que estaba camuflada. Cuando Salomón me metió dentro había un hombre y una mujer controlando unos ordenadores y dispositivos GPS y de seguimiento...

-como ves no estoy solo en todo esto-dijo Salomón riendo

De pronto me fijé en el chico que estaba tecleando algo en uno de los ordenadores...

-no puede ser, ¿Javier?-pregunté yo

-coño Sèoras, no sabía que ibas a trabajar para Salomón-dijo Javi

-ni yo que tú trabajaras para él-dije yo

-bueno, pues ya lo sabes-dijo él-por cierto, te presento a mi novia Raquel

La novia de Javi era una chica castaña bastante guapa, de pelo largo y con una curiosa expresión de niña buena en su cara...

-encantada, soy Raquel-dijo ella

-yo Sèoras, un placer-dije yo

La furgoneta arrancó y Salomón me empezó a explicar...

-bien Sèoras, te explico, tu primera misión será en Somalia, no sé si sabes que allí están en guerra civil-dijo Salomón

-algo he oído, pero rumores y noticias sin importancia-dije yo

-pues verás, hemos localizado traficantes de armas que trabajan para Willis-dijo él-tu misión es sencilla: localízales, interrógales y descubre lo que saben y elimínales...

No me hacía mucha gracia convertirme en asesino a sueldo, pero las acciones de Willis no podían quedar impunes...

-si necesitas equipamiento, Javi se encargará de proporcionártelo y cuando necesites saber de la localización de un objetivo o contactar conmigo, Raquel se encargará, tú simplemente llámala

-perfecto-dije yo-¿algo más?

-sí-dijo Raquel-irás a Somalia con un jet personal, en el aeropuerto de Mogadiscio te espera nuestro contacto: un mercenario sirio llamado Tamir Ibn La-Ahad, él te dirá qué hacer

-muy bien-dije simplemente

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, Javi me entregó un contenedor y me dijo que me llamaría en vuelo para informarme de lo que contenía. Monté en el jet y esperé durante el viaje...

El viaje fue de lo más tranquilo pero cuando estábamos llegando al espacio aéreo de Somalia Javi me despertó de mi siesta...

-¡bello durmiente, despierta!-gritó Javi

-joder Javi, qué oportuno eres-dije incorporándome

-venga que tengo que ensañarte tu equipo-dijo él riendo-abre el contenedor

Abrí el contenedor y observé todos esos aparatos...

-coge ese GPS-dijo Javi y yo cogí un aparato que parecía un iPod pero el doble de grande-este localizador nos dará tu posición, te señalizará localizaciones concretas y te permitirá que estés en contacto con Salomón y con mi novia, eso sí, como le tires los tejos te mato

-tranquilo, por muy buena que esté, no soy de los que van a por las novias ajenas-dije colocando ese chisme en mi cinturón

-vale ahora tus armas: tienes un machete, un fusil M4 con lanzagranadas y visor óptico M68 y granadas de fragmentación estándar. Tienes todo lo necesario para organizar un destrozo-me dijo Javi al terminar la explicación

-je je, ya verás, cuando llegue yo los somalíes pensaran que es el fin del mundo-dije muy seguro de mi mismo

Al aterrizar el piloto me dijo que se marchaba y que para volver tenía que solicitar un helicóptero a Salomón. Sin más preámbulo, deambulé por el lugar hasta que un hombre me tocó en la espalda y me giré de golpe, pero al verle supuse quien era...

-supongo que tú eres mi contacto-dije yo

-exacto, soy Tamir Ibn La-Ahad-dijo él

-encantado, yo soy Sèoras Pardo O'Donnahugh-me presenté

Tamir era sirio, un poco mayor que yo, vestía unos pantalones beige y una chaqueta de manga corta del mismo color, y se tapaba la cabeza, que no la cara, con un típico turbante negro...además iba armado con un AK-47 y una pistola tokarev...

-bueno, ¿cuál es la situación?-pregunté yo

-tengo localizado el refugio de uno de esos bastardos traficantes-dijo Tamir-supongo que Salomón ya te explicó las órdenes...

-sí, capturarle interrogarle para sabes lo que sabe y luego eliminarlo-dije recordando las órdenes

-en efecto, tengo localizado su escondite, iremos de madrugada-dijo Tamir-por ahora vallamos a mi casa franca...

Al salir del aeropuerto, Tamir me llevó hasta un jeep aparcado y se puso a conducir. Salimos de la "ciudad", si es que se puede llamar así y condijimos hasta la sabana, lejos de las guerrillas...

En una zona rodeada de pendientes rocosas, cerca de un río, llegamos a una casucha que como me imaginé, era la casa franca de Tamir...

-y aquí estamos-dijo abriendo la puerta-es un poco pequeña sí, pero al menos es segura

-a mí me vale-dije yo-espera, tengo que llamar

Cogí el aparato que me dio Javi y contacté con ellos por video-llamada...

-Raquel, soy yo, me he encontrado con Tamir y ahora estamos en su casa franca...-dije yo

-_bien, ¿te ha dicho si sabe algo de los traficantes?-_preguntó Raquel

-sí, tenemos localizado a uno e iremos a por él de madrugada-le dije a la novia de Javi

_-muy bien, recuerda informar cuando le tengáis y transmítenos todo lo que sabe, tened cuidado-_dijo ella

-descuida, ni se enteraran de lo que les llegó-dije muy seguro-cambio y corto

Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando de nosotros, de nuestras vidas y lo que nos había impulsado a estar donde estábamos. Al llegar la noche, cogimos nuestras armas y Tamir agarró un fusil de francotirador con visor nocturno.

La guarida del traficante estaba en un antiguo depósito italiano abandonado durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero Tamir gracias a su visor pudo ver las posiciones de los guardias...

-hay tres guardias en este flanco, dos en la puerta y otro en el balcón-dijo Tamir todavía apuntando

-bien, encárgate de ellos-dije yo

Tamir disparó tres veces, no falló ni una y suerte que tenía el silenciador puesto...

-venga, ¡ahora!-dijo mi amigo sirio

Corrimos hacia el edificio antes de que el resto de guardias se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia. Entramos con cuidado y sigilo, yo primero mientras Tamir me cubría. Desenvainé mi machete y avancé con cuidado, un guarda somalí apareció de repente pero le ensarté con mi arma antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

En una habitación oímos a un tipo que hablaba de un encargo, supusimos entonces que era el traficante, esperamos a que colgase el teléfono y entré con Tamir a mis espaldas. El traficante quiso volver a coger su móvil, pero saqué mi pistola sin envainar mi machete aún y le detuve...

-¿qué quieren? ¿dinero? Tengo mucho en la caja fuerte-dijo asustado

-no hemos venido a por dinero...-dije apuntándole con la Desert Eagle

-¿qué quieren de mí?-preguntó

-queremos información-dijo Tamir metiéndose en la conversación

-pero si yo no sé nada-dijo el traficante, ¿acaso teníamos pinta de tontos?

-sí, y yo me lo creo-dije sarcástico-bueno pues si no sabes nada, no nos sirves...

Cogí el machete, le puse la hoja en el cuello, inmediatamente le apunté con la pistola

-¡espera, espera!-suplicó-puedo deciros algo

-desembucha-ordené sin dejar de amenazarle

-hay un cargamento, un cargamento de armas que atravesará la frontera desde Etiopía-dijo el tipo-mi jefe las hará pasar gracias a un contacto que tiene en la aduana

-bien, Sèoras tenemos que ir hasta allí-dijo Tamir

-un momento, ¿a qué hora cruzará la frontera y dónde?-pregunté yo

-desde Boorama, a las 10:00 AM aproximadamente-dijo el traficante

-Tamir, a cuánto estamos de allí-le pregunté al sirio

-a unas tres horas, si salimos ya llegaremos a tiempo-dijo mi camarada

-muy bien, vámonos, y tú te vienes con nosotros-dije agarrando al traficante

Arrastramos literalmente al traficante hasta un jeep con una ametralladora que estaba aparcado fuera. Atamos a ese bastardo al asiento del copiloto, Tamir condujo y yo me coloqué en la ametralladora...

-¡mierda, Tamir, nos han descubierto!-grité viendo a un grupo que nos apuntaba con sus armas

-¡dispara, que voy a arrancar!-gritó el sirio

Yo disparé contra los enemigos mientras Tamir huía de allí. La verdad es que tuvimos bastante suerte, y además al ser de noche pudimos escapar con más facilidad...

Tal como dijo Tamir, tardamos tres horas en llegar al lugar indicado pero si queríamos evitar formalismos, tendríamos que colocar una trampa cerca de la frontera...

-bien, Sèoras mira esto-dijo Tamir sacando un par de cosas de su mochila-he colocado un dispositivo a esta mina creando un explosivo casero, si lo colocamos bien, en cuanto aparezca el camión, accionamos el detonador y...¡BUM!

-es un buen plan, ¿pero qué pasa con la escolta?-pregunté yo

-nada, esos estarán desconcertados sólo tendremos que atacarles con todo y problema resuelto-dijo mi camarada sirio

Bajé rápido a colocar el explosivo mientras veía una estela de humo, los camiones se acercaban...

Tras colocarlo, salí corriendo a la posición segura. Esperé junto a Tamir, mientras él tenía su mano en el detonador. El camión se acercaba, se puso encima del explosivo y...

¡BUM!

El camión voló por los aires, y uno de los dos coches escolta volcaron. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Tamir y yo abrimos fuego a bocajarro contra ellos. No tardaron en responder a los disparos. Entonces, apunté hacia el coche que no volcó con mi lanzagranadas y estalló matando a los soldados...

-¡buen disparo!-dijo Tamir

-gracias, debería usar esto más a menudo-dije riendo-ahora la pregunta del millón...

Me giré para mirar al traficante atado...

-¿qué hacemos con este tío?-pregunté yo

-creo que es evidente-dijo Tamir-acabar con él, son las órdenes

Sacamos las pistolas e íbamos a disparar cuando...

-¡no, no lo hagáis por favor!-suplicó el traficante-sé más cosas, venía a por mi jefe ¿verdad?

-¡vaya! Nos ha tocado el listo del grupo-dije sin guardar mi arma

-escuchad, yo sólo soy un mandado-dijo el traficante-pero sé una cosa, mi jefe tiene en su posesión una fábrica abandonada en la que está organizando algo...

-¿qué está organizando?-preguntó Tamir

-no lo sé de verdad, me dijeron que es alto secreto-dijo el traficante-pero sé dónde está el lugar, os llevaré si me perdonáis la vida

Tamir y yo nos quedamos pensando un rato, hasta que al final decidimos ceder...

-está bien, pero como nos la juegues, tu muerte será lenta y muy dolorosa ¿entendido?-dije mientras le encañonaba con mi pistola en la sesera

Corrimos hacia el coche y mientras Tamir conducía decidí llamar a Raquel para contarle el nuevo plan...

-Raquel, escucha, nos ha surgido un pequeño cambio de plan...-dije yo

-_¿qué ocurre Sèoras?-_preguntó la chica

-vamos a mantener a nuestro "amigo" un rato más con vida-dije yo-puede que tengamos algo más...

-_pero Sèoras, ese no es el plan-_dijo Raquel

-lo siento, pero si necesitáis algo más, llamadme, agur-y colgué

Una vez hecha la llamada cogimos al hombre y nos guió a lo que parecía una almacén abandonado...

-¿a dónde demonios nos has traído?-pregunté

-venid, lo que buscáis está aquí-dijo el hombre

Tamir y yo le seguimos hasta una zona en la bodega donde pudimos ver todo tipo de artefactos, aunque la mayoría parecían armas...

-¿qué clase de sitio es este?-preguntó Tamir

-es una fábrica clandestina, aquí el jefe se dedica a preparar armas experimentales-dijo el rehén

cogí entonces lo que parecía un fusil y traté de averiguar cómo funcionaba, pero sin querer disparé. Un potente rayo verde creó un boquete enorme en la pared...

-¿qué coño es esto?-grité observando atónito ese arma

-aquí lo pone-dijo Tamir-es una especie de rifle de plasma, y parece muy potente

-son armas experimentales-dijo nuestro "amigo"

Las cosas que vimos allí eran parecidas a las que encontramos en el Mundo Digimon cuando nos enfrentamos a los ejércitos de Dragomon. Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que me llamó bastante la atención...

-Tamir, mira esto-le dije-oye tú, ¿qué es esto de la "Operación Resplandor"?

-no lo sé, lo juro, eso es algo que sólo saben los altos mandatarios-dijo nuestro rehén-creo que tiene que ver con...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque un francotirador acabó con su vida. Tamir y yo sacamos nuestras armas y contraatacamos un contingente que venía hacia nosotros...

-Tamir, ¡cúbreme!-grité-voy a intentar flanquearlos

-¡entendido!

Tamir disparó su AK-47 mientras yo me cubría con las cajas y disparaba con mi M4 a los enemigos que venían. De pronto, el mismo tirador que mató a su propio colega disparó a Tamir hiriéndole...

-¡TAMIR!-grité

Lo único que hice fue coger ese rifle de antes, apunté hacia el tirador y disparé. El hombre se desintegró en el acto...

-guay-dije yo y corrí hacia Tamir, tenía una herida bastante fea en el costado

-déjame aquí Sèoras, te estorbaría-me dijo con la mano en la herida

-ni de coña, no te voy a dejar tirado...

Agarré a Tamir y empuñé mi Desert Eagle, cogí varios planos de armas y los papeles de esa "Operación Resplandor" y salí corriendo cargando con Tamir. Tal fue nuestra suerte que cuando nos disponíamos a salir del edificio, otro secuaz nos apuntó, pero rápidamente le metí tres balazos dejándolo muerto en el suelo.

Corrimos hacia el jeep y conduje como alma que lleva el diablo...

-llévame a la aldea de Muqakoori, allí vive un amigo mío que es médico-dijo Tamir dolorido

Seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a la aldea...

-¡para! es aquí-dijo Tamir

Paré el motor y agarré a Tamir ayudándole a andar, llamamos a la puerta y un hombre negro de mediana edad nos abrió...

Él y Tamir intercambiaron unas palabras en árabe que no pude entender, pero el hombre nos dijo que pasáramos. Al poco rato, este médico estuvo tratando la herida de Tamir, se iba a recuperar...

-gracias amigo, ¿cómo puedo recompensarte?-me dijo mi colega

-no tienes que darme recompensa, hice lo que tenía que hacer-dije yo

-mira, quédate con esto-Tamir se quitó su turbante y me lo dio-seguro que te da suerte

-gracias Tamir, pero no era necesario-dije yo cogiéndolo

-y recuerda, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, pídeme ayuda-dijo Tamir

-lo tendré en cuenta, voy al aeropuerto a ver si Salomón puede descifrar todo esto-dije mostrando los papeles que conseguí

Cuando cogí el coche llamé a mis compañeros para explicarles lo sucedido...

-Raquel, soy Sèoras, nunca adivinarías lo que descubrimos en ese sitio-dije

-_Sèoras, tienes al jefe cabreadísimo, ¿ya puede merecer la pena-_dijo Raquel

-confía en mí, esto nos puede ayudar muchísimo contra esos bastardos-dije yo y colgué

* * *

**Y aquí acaban los flash-backs la historia principal seguirá en el siguiente, con sorpresas añadidas**

**pero no voy a adelantar nada por ahora jejeje**


	6. LOS PLANES DE WILLIS

**bueno, bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo 6 de este fic**

**siento tardar tanto, pero últimamente se me está viniendo todo encima: la universidad, problemas personales, el grupo...**

**lo siento, prometo que intentaré subir más de seguido, mientras tanto, disfruten de este capítulo!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6 - LOS PLANES DE WILLIS**

-Cuando me volví a reunir con Salomón, le expliqué lo sucedido y le entregué lo que Tamir y yo habíamos encontrado-dijo Sèoras

-¿y qué pasó luego?-preguntó TK

-Salomón me mandó a investigar más cosas sobre esa "Operación Resplandor"-dijo el ranger-por desgracia estaba a punto de descubrirlo cuando me comentaron que estabais en peligro

Los elegidos mantuvieron el silencio. TK y Kari eran conscientes de que sus hijos eran en ese momento los que más peligros corrían, y por si fuera poco el grupo estaba dividido en tres...

- Sèoras, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Tai

-por lo pronto tenemos que llegar a un punto seguro, luego os marcharéis al Digimundo-dijo el ranger

-ni hablar-dijo Ken-aparte de que mi mujer y mis hijos estén capturados en "sabe Dios dónde", no te vamos a dejar solo

-no-dijo Kari

-nunca-dijo Tai

-está bien, está bien-dijo Sèoras-espero que sepáis lo que hacéis

El viaje fue largo, Yuuki y Mitsuko durmieron casi todo el trayecto al lado de su madre mientras Takeru intentaba, mediante un ordenador, hablar con Matt...

-¿qué haces TK?-preguntó Tai

-intento localizar a los chicos, saber cómo están y cómo están las cosas en el Digimundo-dijo TK guardando silencio, luego preguntó a Tai-oye Tai ¿qué crees que tramará Willis?

-conociéndole, nada bueno-dijo Tai-sólo espero que podamos detenerle antes de que haga algo realmente malo

De pronto un sonido del ordenador les interrumpió. Era una llamada entrante...

-TK, TK, ¿eres tú?-dijo una voz

-¡Matt!-gritó TK, lo cual hizo despertar al resto-¿cómo estáis? ¿encontrasteis a los digimons?

-sí, les tenemos aquí-dijo Matt

-¡TK!-gritó una vocecita

-¡PATAMON!-gritó TK-¿cómo estás?

-más o menos bien-dijo el digimon de TK

-me alegro de verte, tío-dijo Tai

-yo también a ti también pelo pincho-dijo el elegido de la amistad riéndose

-Matt, ¿va todo bien?-preguntó TK

-escucha TK-dijo de repente Matt-la cosa está muy complicada, no sé qué ha hecho Willis, pero los digimons, en su gran mayoría, están de su parte

-¿cómo, eso es imposible?-preguntó Tai incrédulo

-no lo sabemos-dijo Matt-Izzy está intentando investigarlo pero no tenemos nada

-vale Matt, escucha-dijo TK-no pierdas de vista tu D-Terminal, estaremos en contacto, te quiero hermano

-ten mucho cuidado TK

La pantalla se cerró. Los elegidos estaban bastante desconcertados, los planes de Willis estaban saliendo bien.

-chicos-dijo Sèoras apareciendo de repente-vamos a aterrizar en nada, abrochaos los cinturones

Amanecía, y el avión de los elegidos iba a tomar tierra en el aeropuerto de Dallas, Texas. Una vez tomaron tierra, cogieron todo lo que tenían y siguieron a Sèoras.

-¿y ahora qué genio?-preguntó Ken

-nos recogerá un hombre de Salomón, nos llevará a mi casa, un rancho en la zona de Plainview-dijo el ranger-por el momento descansad

Mientras tanto, TK se dispuso a hablar con Kari...

-niños, ¿podéis iros con el tío Tai?-dijo TK-tengo que hablar con vuestra madre de una cosa

-vale papá-dijo Yuuki yéndose con su tío

Una vez les dejaron solos TK pasó el brazo por el hombro de su mujer y se dispuso a hablar...

-¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó él

-no TK, mi mejor amiga está secuestrada por un loco, otra guerra se avecina y nuestros hijos corren peligro-dijo Kari con voz entrecortada-no sé qué pasará

-yo tampoco, pero Kari, no os pienso dejar, mientras yo viva nadie os hará daño-dijo TK abrazándola muy fuerte-ahora tenemos que mantener la compostura, aunque sea por Yuuki y Mitsuko

-gracias TK-dijo Kari y le dio un beso largo-te quiero

-yo también a ti

Los chicos montaron en un enorme hammer propiedad del jefe de Sèoras y partieron hacia Plainview. La gran llanura Texana se extendía ante ellos, cualquiera podría recordar las viejas películas del Oeste con el cowboy cabalgando en solitario y la puesta de Sol.

Tras un par de horas de viaje, llegaron a la zona de Plainview, y más concretamente a un rancho a las afueras. Era una gran casa de tipo colonial, con un redil donde había varias vacas y un enorme granero; otra cosa que llamaba la atención era esa bandera confederada atada a un mástil al lado de la casa.

-vaya-dijo TK bajando del coche-qué recuerdos me trae esa bandera

Takeru empezó a recordar las aventuras que vivió en el Digimundo hace ya años cuando tuvo que luchar al lado del ejército sureño del General Lee.

-vaya, ¿vives aquí?-preguntó Ken

-viví un tiempo-dijo Sèoras

El ranger decidió llamar a la puerta tres veces cuando oyó unas frases en español que le sonaron...

-¿quién es?-preguntó un mexicano

-Jaime, ¿no me reconoces?-preguntó Sèoras con confianza

-¡chinga tu madre! ¡Sèoras!-Jaime se lanzó a darle un abrazo al ranger

-¿qué tal estás chicano loco?-preguntó

-genial, pero ¿qué carajos haces tú aquí?-preguntó

-es una larga historia, ven un segundo-dijo Sèoras-chicos, este es Jaime Fernández un mexicano que "trabajaba" conmigo hasta que el señor MacFarlane nos encontró.

-mucho gusto-dijo Jaime

-un placer-dijeron todos

-oye Sèoras, dijiste que te habían acogido, no encontrado-dijo TK-aquí hay algo que no me cuadra

-eh... esto... bueno, os lo explicaré luego...-dijo Sèoras nervioso

-pasen a la salita, llamaré a los demás-dijo Jaime

Cuando se quedaron solos TK le hizo una pregunta a Sèoras...

-Sèoras, ¿no dijiste que vivía en EEUU porque te habían adoptado?-preguntó

-esto... bueno, puede que mintiera un poquito...-dijo el ranger-os contaré la verdad

Entonces Sèoras explicó su verdadera historia...

-veréis, yo soy el segundo más mayor de cuatro hermanos-dijo él-tengo una hermana un año mayor llamada Alice, una hermana pequeña llamada Belén y un hermano pequeño llamado Iñaki

-¿pero no dijiste que tu madre murió?-preguntó Kari

-sí, y eso es cierto, murió tras dar a luz a Iñaki, hubo complicaciones en el parto-dijo Sèoras un tanto apenado-nos dejó solos a mi padre y a mis hermanas y hermano. Lo cierto es que con un sueldo de legionario a mi padre le costaba mantenernos, así que Alice y yo nos marchamos de casa para no tener problemas, Alice se marchó a Irlanda con mi abuelo y mis tíos y yo me vine aquí

-¿y tus otros hermanos?-preguntó TK

-Iñaki fue enviado con unos primos de mi padre a Bilbao, y Belén se quedó con él-dijo Sèoras-yo por mi parte me recorrí el sur del país en busca de una vida medianamente digna, Fui de Richmond a Charleston, de ahí a Tallahassee, luego a Jackson, Texarkana y finalmente El Paso, donde conocí a Jaime.

-joder, sí que has viajado-dijo Tai

-sí, estuvimos por ahí malviviendo hasta que el señor MacFarlane nos acogió, éramos unos críos así que nos llevo a un instituto y también nos dio trabajo, fue muy bueno con nosotros

De pronto un hombre corpulento de mediana edad apareció en la sala acompañado de Jaime, de un chico y una chica. Sèoras sólo se levantó…

-¡Sèoras has vuelto!-gritó la chica corriendo a abrazarle

-hola Mary Ann-dijo Sèoras correspondiéndola

-no me puedo creer que volvieras-dijo el chico

Mary Ann era una chica delgada, muy guapa y tendría la misma edad de Sèoras. Era castaña, ojos marrones y bastante bien formada. Vestía unos con una sencilla camiseta blanca, unos tejanos y unas botas marrones; por no hablar del rifle de pierna Marne que guardaba en su muslo derecho.

-¿qué esperabas Sullivan? No te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente-Sèoras soltó a la chica y abrazó al chico

Sullivan era el hermano de Mary Ann. A diferencia de esta, el era un auténtico Red-Neck. Vestía una camiseta con la bandera confederada, una gorra de soldado sureño y unos pantalones vaqueros raídos.

-Sèoras, nos alegramos mucho de verte-dijo el corpulento hombre-veo que sigues llevando mi sombrero

El corpulento hombre era el señor MacFarlane. Uno hombre curtido por el ejército y los rangers de Texas. Se notaba su experiencia por su moldeado cuerpo de marine y su expresión ruda aunque no por eso carente de sentimiento. Todo un Clint Eastwood en potencia…

-pues claro señor MacFarlane-Sèoras se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los elegidos-chicos estos son unos amigos de Japón: Tai, Ken, TK, Kari y sus hijos Yuuki y Mitsuko

-¡un placer!-dijeron los elegidos

-ellos son el señor Virgil MacFarlane, el dueño del rancho; su hija Mary Ann y su hijo Sullivan-terminó Sèoras con las presentaciones

-bueno Sèoras, esto está muy bien, pero cuéntanos, ¿qué hacéis aquí en Texas?-preguntó el señor MacFarlane

-bueno, sentaos, que es una larga historia-dijo Sèoras

Sèoras comenzó a explicarles a Jaime y a los MacFarlane todo lo ocurrido, desde su encuentro con Salomón en La Coruña, pasado por su misión en Somalia y sus múltiples aventuras antes de llegar a Japón…

-Por eso estamos aquí, necesitamos ayuda para salvar a los elegidos y a los hijos de Ken y detener a Willis-dijo Sèoras

-Sèoras, escucha, durante mucho tiempo has vivido aquí y te he tratado como a un hijo-dijo Virgil-pero lo que nos pides es demasiado

-papá-dijo Sullivan-hay que reconocer que lo que dice Sèoras, es bastante serio, si dice la verdad está en peligro el mundo entero

-oiga señor MacFarlane-dijo Ken de repente-no nos conoce de nada, por lo tanto es comprensible que sea reacio a ayudarnos, pero mi mujer y mis hijos están en peligro. Yo voy a salvarles tanto con su ayuda como sin ella, pero nos vendría bien un brazo con experiencia

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio por un momento, hasta que Mary Ann decidió hablar…

-por favor papá-dijo la chica-hazles caso

-está bien, os ayudaremos-dijo Virgil, a lo que los demás pusieron cara de alivio y alegría

-eso sí, tenéis que saber una cosa, vuestras vidas peligran, los hombres de Willis no tienen escrúpulos, son unos malditos nazis-dijo Sèoras

De pronto, sonó la puerta. Sèoras sacó su pistola, el señor Macfarlane hizo lo mismo y Sullivan su rifle Marne. Poco a poco se acercaron a la puerta, y en cuanto abrieron apuntaron a la vez al hombre que se hallaba en la puerta…

-¿siempre recibís así a las visitas?-dijo tranquilamente el hombre

-¡Salomón!-dijo Sèoras

-¿le conoces?-preguntó Sullivan

-sí, es mi jefe, ha venido a echarnos una mano-dijo el ranger

Salomón entró cuando Sèoras y los MacFarlane bajaron sus armas…

-vaya, así que vosotros sois los elegidos, un placer-dijo Salomón presentándose

-sí, pero, ¿usted quién es?-preguntó TK

-soy Salomón Ausslander-dijo el judío-soy el jefe de Sèoras y también un elegido

-Salomón-dijo Sèoras de repente-la situación se ha descontrolado, Willis tiene a tres elegidos y a los hijos de Ken, ¿sabes algo?

-tengo a mis espías intentando buscarles, pero no es fácil; además ese no es el mayor de nuestros problemas-dijo Salomón

-que no, ¿qué no?-gritó Ken-¡mi familia está en manos de un psicópata

-cálmate Ichijouji-dijo Salomón-dejad que os lo explique

Los presentes ocuparon asientos y Salomón empezó a explicarles el plan de Willis.

-como deduzco que Sèoras os habrá contado, Willis pretende hacerse el dueño del mundo, literalmente; para ello tiene muchísimos seguidores en todo el globo, personas influyentes como: políticos, abogados, banqueros, soldados y gente que en la clandestinidad le apoya para conseguir un "mundo mejor"-dijo Salomón-su principal objetivo es hacerse con el control de las grandes potencias y a partir de ahí, nada le detendrá…

-pero eso es imposible, nada podría detener a los gobiernos-decía Virgil-y, por lo menos en Estados Unidos, nadie en su sano juicio apoyaría un golpe de estado

-he ahí el plan de Willis-dijo Salomón-Sèoras ¿te acuerdas de lo que encontraste en Somalia?

-¿lo de la Operación Resplandor?-preguntó el ranger

-exactamente, esa operación es el centro de su plan-continuó el judío-lo que Willis pretende hacer es atacar determinados puntos del planeta con cargas de impulsos electromagnéticos; tras esos ataques las comunicaciones, los automóviles y por lo general toda red eléctrica se irá a pique

Los oyentes estaban estupefactos…

-por eso, si Willis cumple su plan no le costará nada ocupar EEUU, Europa, Rusia y los países asiáticos-dijo Salomón-estaríamos perdidos

-pues hay que detenerla, ¡y rápido!-dijo TK levantándose

-tranquilo, tengo a varios hombres tratando de detenerle-dijo el judío bastante confiado-esta noche sabremos sus resultados…ojalá que no fallen

-vale, pero ¿qué pasa con nuestros amigos secuestrados-preguntó Kari

-también tengo a mis hombres buscándoles-dijo-tranquilos, os doy mi palabra de que les salvaremos, ahora, ¿por qué no descansáis un rato?

-buena idea, no he pegado ojo desde que salimos de Tokio-dijo Tai

-seguidme, os acompañaré a las habitaciones de invitados-dijo Mary Ann

-pero papá, mamá-dijo Yuuki-no tenemos sueño

-sí, no queremos dormir-dijo Mitsuko

-pero hijos nosotros estamos agotados-dijo Kari

-si queréis venid conmigo-dijo Sèoras-os enseñaré un par de cosas

Los hijos de TK y Kari se fueron con Séoras mientras que el resto de los elegidos fueron a las habitaciones que les dejó Mary Ann para que durmieran un poco. Sèoras, mientras tanto, se llevó a Yuuki y a Mitsuko a los exteriores del rancho…

-oye Sèoras-dijo Yuuki

-¿sí Yuuki?-preguntó

-¿es cierto que eres nuestro padrino?-preguntó el chiquillo

-sí, vuestros padres me hicieron padrino vuestro cuando nacisteis, siento mucho no haber podido veros más

-¿te podemos llamar tito Sèoras?-preguntó Mitsuko

-esto…-Sèoras se quedó bastante impresionado-bueno, si lo preferís así

Dentro de la casa, TK y Kari entraron en una habitación que les había enseñado Mary Ann…

-bueno chicos, si necesitáis algo llamadme-dijo la chica

-gracias Mary Ann-dijo TK

Mary Ann cerró la puerta y se marchó…

-ay TK, ¿cómo estarán Yolei y los demás?-preguntó Kari sentándose en la cama

-no lo sé-dijo él sentándose a su lado-sólo espero que estén bien

-¿crees que podremos evitar lo que pretende Willis?-le preguntó Kari a su marido

-no lo sé, por nuestro bien y el de nuestros hijos esperemos que sí, lo último que quiero es que Yuuki y Mitsuko vivan algo como lo que vivimos nosotros

-TK, no te vayas de mi lado-dijo Kari poniendo la cabeza en su hombro

-no lo haré cariño-dijo TK besando su frente-ahora durmamos un poco, que nos hará falta

TK y Kari se tumbaron en la cama, cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el encanto de Morfeo. Kari se acurrucó en el pecho de TK y este la abrazó, aunque eran tiempos difíciles, estaban seguros de que podrían salir de esta juntos.

Mientras tanto, Sèoras cogió un caballo pinto de los establos de MacFarlane y montó junto con sus ahijados…

-agarraos bien eh-dijo Sèoras

Los niños le escucharon y Sèoras galopó por la llanura texana. Yuuki y Mitsuko se lo estaban pasando en grande mientras Sèoras agarraba las riendas del corcel y les dirigía a una de las colinas cercanas. Era por la tarde y la puesta de sol empezaba a estar visible…

-bueno chicos, ¿qué os ha parecido?-preguntó Sèoras a los niños

-ha estado genial tito Sèoras-dijo Mitsuko

-tito Sèoras-dijo en voz baja y esbozando una sonrisa-no sé si me acostumbraré a eso

-padrino, ¿tú estabas con papá cuando ocurrió lo del Digimundo no?-preguntó Yuuki

-así es Yuuki-dijo el ranger colocándose el sombrero frente al sol-fue algo bastante terrible, pero logramos salir de aquella

-entonces, ¿va a pasar algo parecido?-preguntó el joven Takaishi-Yagami

-no-dijo Sèoras-no exactamente igual, pero esperemos que nada tan terrible

Cuando vieron que se hacía tarde, Sèoras montó a los niños en el caballo y volvieron al rancho. Allí les esperaban para cenar; el señor MacFarlane había preparado una enorme parrillada sureña.

-¡caray!-dijo Tai-esto sí es un banquete

-esta carne de res es de la mejor del rancho-dijo Virgil

-bueno, vamos a bendecir la mesa-dijo Sullivan

Los elegidos y Salomón agacharon la cabeza junto con Sèoras, Jaime y los MacFarlane, y se pusieron a rezar. Una vez terminaron comenzó la cena; entre costillares, hamburguesas y unas fajitas preparadas por Jaime, tuvieron un festín espectacular.

-vaya vaya, no había comido así de bien en mucho tiempo-dijo Tai sobándose la tripa

-sí, lo cierto es que hemos comido genial-dijo Ken

-muchas gracias por todo esto-dijo Kari

-esta es la hospitalidad sureña-dijo Mary Ann riéndose

De pronto el móvil de Salomón empezó a sonar, era uno de sus hombres…

-¡es Isaac!-gritó él

-¿quién es Isaac?-preguntó Virgil

-uno de los hombres que mandé a frustrar el plan de Willis-dicho esto Salomón aceptó la video-llamada

-jejeje, ¿de verdad creíais que podríais acabar con mi plan así como así?-dijo una voz detrás

-Willis-dijo Salomón por lo bajo, a lo que los elegidos corrieron a ver la pantalla del móvil

-vaya vaya, ya veo que estáis todos juntitos-dijo Willis riéndose-mejor, así podréis ver dos cosas

-¿qué dos cosas?-preguntó Sèoras

-cómo surte efecto mi plan, y cómo acabo con vuestro amigo-entonces Willis se apartó de la cámara mostrando a Isaac, el agente de Salomón, colgado de manos

-lo siento Salomón, he fallado-dijo Isaac

-despedíos de vuestro colega y preparaos para el amanecer de una nueva era-Willis sacó una pistola tiró para atrás del corredor y disparó a Isaac en la cabeza, luego la conexión se cortó

-¡MIERDA!-maldijo Salomón tirando su móvil al suelo

-maldito bastardo-dijo Sèoras por lo bajo

-entonces qué, ¿Willis ha ganado?-dijo Ken desesperado

-imposible-dijo Sullivan-dudo mucho que logre hacer algo

De pronto, un estallido sordo resonó en los tímpanos de los presentes, y una milésima de segundo después… apagón total, luego silencio…

-¿qué coño ha sido eso?-preguntó Virgil

-¿lo habéis notado no?-preguntó Sèoras

-¿el qué?-preguntó TK-¿por qué se ha ido la luz?

-chss, escuchen-dijo Jaime

Notaron cómo un ruido iba cerca de sus cabezas, pero ¿qué podría ser? Todos salieron fuera a ver qué pasaba, no había nada más que oscuridad, hasta que de repente miraron arriba y vieron como un gigantesco avión iba en picado hacia el suelo…

-virgencita de Guadalupe-dijo Jaime estupefacto

-oh no…-dijo Sullivan

-¡va hacia Plainview!-gritó Mary Ann

De pronto, una enorme explosión se oyó en Plainview. El avión se había estrellado en el pueblo. Mary Ann se puso las manos en la boca y empezó a llorar, Kari agarró fuerte el brazo de TK y los demás sólo podían mirar impotentes la escena…

Salomón escuchó ruido de motores, miró a un lado y entonces se fijo en unas estelas de polvo que avanzaban en la oscuridad. Sólo atinó a meter a todos corriendo en la casa, sabía qué era lo que pasaba…

-Salomón ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Sèoras

-coged todas las armas que podáis-dijo el judío-son los hombres de Willis

-pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué no hay luz? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué se ha estrellado un puto avión en el pueblo?-preguntó histérico el señor MacFarlane

-el PEM, Willis ha lanzado un ataque de pulso electromagnético, como yo os dije-explicó Salomón-nada de la red eléctrica funciona, ningún aparato electrónico está operativo: móviles, coches… nada funciona

-entonces, ¿nos puedes explicar cómo diablos funcionan los coches de esos tíos?-preguntó Tai

-tienen que tener un tipo de motor especial-dijo Salomón

-¡Kari! ¡Mary Ann! Llevaos a los niños al sótano y quedaos allí-dijo Sèoras cogiendo un subfusil MP5 de su mochila-Ken, coge el Dragunov y vete al piso de arriba, y acuérdate de activar el visor nocturno; TK coge esa UZI de ahí, y Tai, coge ese AK47; ¡venga a por ellos!

Mary Ann abrió un armario al lado de la puerta y sacó una escopeta corredera, luego acompañó a Kari y a los niños al sótano donde esperarían por si acaso.

Eran unas cuatro furgonetas, de las que salieron 6 hombres de cada una, y bien armados. Los chicos se prepararon, contaban con la ventaja de la oscuridad y que conocían bien la casa. De pronto, Ken abrió fuego matando a uno de ellos, ahí empezó el tiroteo.

Los asesinos enviados por Willis se cubrieron en sus furgonetas y en algún barril que encontraron mientras que los elegidos y los MacFarlane no daban cuartel…

-¡fuera de mi casa escoria!-gritaba Virgil mientras disparaba un Winchester

Ken procuraba cambiar continuamente de posición para que no le dieran y tenerlos confundidos…

-¡esto no funciona jefe!-dijo uno de los hombres de Willis

-vale, Peterson, Kyle-dijo el jefe-rodeadles y entrad por el sótano, les cogeremos por sorpresa

Lo que no contaban es que hubiera gente en el sótano. Peterson y Kyle entraron por la puerta trasera al sótano. Mary Ann y Kari estaban asustadas al oír un disparo que voló la cerradura de la puerta. Kari agarró a sus niños tapándoles las cabezas, pero Mary Ann empuñó su escopeta y apuntando al hombre que bajaba las escaleras disparó matándole, se acercó un oco más y antes de que el segundo pudiera reaccionar Mary disparó una vez más dejándoles muertos en las escaleras…

-no miréis hijos-les susurraba Kari

-ya está-dijo Mary Ann

Arriba la cosa no mejoraba el continuo intercambio de disparos parecía no tener fin hasta que Sèoras se hartó…

-se acabó, vais a recibir un bocadillo de granadas-dijo el ranger-¡oh mierda!

-¿qué pasa Sèoras?-preguntó Tai

-sólo me quedan dos granadas-dijo

-Sèoras, yo guardo granadas en el armario cógelas-dijo el señor MacFarlane

-ya las cojo yo-dijo Sullivan-seguid disparando

Sullivan se arrastró por el vestíbulo mientras notaba como los casquillos de los secuaces de Willis atravesaban las ventanas de la casa. Sullivan abrió el armario y cogió una caja de granadas de fragmentación M67, llevándoselas a Sèoras.

-comeos esta capullos-gritó lanzando una

La explosión afectó a uno de los coches que también explotó. Quedaban pocos hombres de Willis, pero parecía que no se iban a largar hasta que…

-oye ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Tai mirando en la oscuridad

Un grupo de hombres a caballo galopaban hacia los hombres de Willis disparando sus armas. Esto desconcertó a los defensores del rancho y a los hombres de Willis que caían abatidos.

-es el momento seguid disparando-dijo Sèoras

Los chicos terminaron de disparar matando al último de los hombres de Willis, tras esto salieron a ver a sus salvadores. Eran unos seis, dos de ellos, un afro-americano y un tipo con pinta de eslavo se acercaron a Virgil

-señor MacFarlen, ¿se encuentra bien?-dijo el afro-americano

-Barrows, Kowalski, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Virgil

-cuando se estrelló el avión el pueblo fue a ver qué paso, y cuando oímos disparos aquí unos cuantos cogimos armas y vinimos-dijo Kowalski

-hemos pensado por un momento que era un ataque terrorista-dijo Barrows-por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado con la luz?

-es una historia muy larga, pero esto es sólo el principio de algo gordo-dijo Salomón

Kari, Mary Ann y los niños aparecieron de repente al oír que cesaron los disparos.

-¡Kari! ¡hijos!-gritó TK mientras corría hacia ellos

-¡papá!-Mitsuko y Yuuki abrazaron a su padre

Kari fue la siguiente, abrazó y besó a su marido. Los demás empezaron a pensar qué podían hacer.

-es hora de actuar, dentro de poco las fuerzas de Willis se movilizarán y empezarán a ocupar los países afectados por el PEM-dijo Salomón

-entonces…oh no-dijo Sèoras

-¿qué pasa Sèoras?-preguntó Ken

-tengo que ir a España como sea-dijo el ranger-si es verdad todo eso mi familia corre peligro

-Sèoras, recapacita, ¿cómo vas a llegar a Europa?-preguntó Tai-los coches y los aviones están inutilizados

-bueno, da la casualidad de que mi coche funciona-dijo el judío-como cabía la posibilidad de que algo así pasaría instalé a mi coche una batería especial, además tengo a Javi y a Raquel con un helicóptero preparado

-entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando?-preguntó Sèoras con nerviosismo

-pues… es que esa es la mala noticia-dijo Salomón con expresión derrotista-el helicóptero está en Boston

-¡mierda!-dijo Sèoras dando una patada a una roca

-pues iremos a Boston-dijo TK-tenemos coches de sobra

-claro, podemos hacerlo-dijo Tai

Sèoras se quedó pensativo, necesitaba ir a ayudar a su familia, no le quedaba otra si quería hacerlo; tenía que atravesar Estados Unidos en coche y coger un helicóptero en la Costa Este…

-muy bien, nos vamos-dijo el ranger ante la alegría de los elegidos

-Sèoras-dijo Sullivan-Mary y yo vamos con vosotros

-no, debéis quedaros aquí-dijo Sèoras

-viniste para pedirnos ayuda, y nosotros te la daremos-dijo Mary Ann

-pero, ¿y vuestro padre?-preguntó Sèoras

-me quedaré aquí, si las fuerzas de ese tal Willis se preparan para atacar tendrá que haber alguien deteniéndoles, ¿no?-dijo el señor MacFarlane-soy un veterano me sé cuidar, y ellos creo que me necesitan más que a vosotros

-muy bien, todos a los coches-dijo Sèoras-coged sólo cosas de valor y disponeos a poner esta feria ambulante en marcha

Mientras tanto, en el Digimundo, los elegidos ahí presentes trataban de llevar a los digimons a zonas seguras. Sin embargo, mientras estaba con su ordenador, Izzy notó algo raro…

-¿qué pasa Izzy?-le preguntó Mimi

-es extraño, no puedo contactar con ningún ordenador ni de Japón, ni de Estados Unidos-dijo el genio

-Izzy, ¿has probado en servidores europeos?-preguntó Tentomon

-no, voy a mirar-dijo Izzy

Tras comprobar los enlaces de la red en Europa, el resultado fue nulo…

-nada-dijo el genio resignándose-es como si todos los ordenadores hubieran desaparecido

-eso es imposible-dijo Davis-tienes que haber hecho algo mal

De pronto, Matt apareció con Garurumon y con un hombre atado…

-hemos encontrado a este tipo espiándonos-dijo Matt

-bien hecho Matt-dijo Davis, el cual agarró al rehén-eh capullo, ¿para quién trabajas?

-que te jodan-dijo él

Davis le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que le dejó sin aliento…

-habla, ¿por qué no funcionan las conexiones?-gritó Davis

-jejeje, eso es por el plan del jefe-dijo el hombre-estáis incomunicados, el PEM ha dejado sin tecnología a medio mundo… estáis solos elegidos

Davis furioso atizó al hombre en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente…

-¿qué es eso del PEM?-preguntó Sora

-un ataque de pulso electromagnético-dijo Izzy-provocado por un tipo de bombas que sólo afectan a las tecnologías

-¿crees de verdad que eso es lo que impide nuestra comunicación?-preguntó Mimi

-apostaría todo lo que tengo a que sí-dijo Izzy

-entonces, ¿no podemos comunicarnos con los demás?-preguntó Gatomon

-no-dijo Izzy-lo mejor será esperar, a ver qué pasa…

* * *

**¿qué tal estuvo? acepto críticas y elogios constructivos**

**pongan sus reviews**

**que vaya bien!**


	7. COMIENZA LA OCUPACIÓN

Siento la tardanza de mis publicaciones, pero últimamente he tenido problemas con internet

no os aburro más...

* * *

Capítulo 7 – COMIENZA LA OCUPACIÓN

La noche era muy oscura, sólo se apreciaban unas pequeñas luces en la lejanía; esas luces pertenecían a los coches que los elegidos habían cogido para partir desde Plainview hasta Boston.

-¿cómo llegaremos a Boston Sèoras?-preguntó TK

-cogeremos carreteras poco transitadas-dijo el ranger mientras conducía-iremos por la Ruta 66, por esa carretera a penas pasan coches, luego ya veremos.

Los hijos de TK y Kari estaban dormidos en el asiento de atrás junto con su madre, lo ocurrido durante la noche fue demasiado para ellos…

-Sèoras, ¿Salomón y tus amigos podrán seguirnos bien no?-preguntó Ken

-no hay problema, además, Salomón es un rastreador cojonudo-dijo Sèoras

Pasaron 4 horas conduciendo y sólo lograron llegar a Oklahoma City. Eran las 5 de la mañana y todos estaban muy cansados…

-tengo una idea, ¿por qué no intentamos parar en Oklahoma a descansar?-propuso Sèoras- todavía nos quedan varios días hasta Boston

-sí, lo cierto es que sería lo mejor-dijo Ken bostezando

La sorpresa se la llevaron en cuanto entraron en la ciudad. Se habían organizado unos disturbios increíbles: gente saqueando tiendas, atracos, agresiones… la policía no daba abasto y los bomberos y paramédicos tenían ciertas dificultades para sofocar incendios y socorrer a los heridos sin sus equipos correspondientes…

-es horrible…-masculló Kari

Sèoras llamó a Salomón por su comunicador…

-Salomón, esto se va de madre-dijo Sèoras-tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde refugiarnos

-_escucha Sèoras_-dijo él-_busquemos un motel en las afueras y refugiémonos allí_

-entendido, voy delante, cambio y corto-dijo Sèoras guardando el comunicador

Los coches eran los únicos que parecían funcionar en toda la ciudad, quizás en todo el estado, por lo que llamaban mucho la atención; de vez en cuando aparecía alguien corriendo detrás de ellos, pero era inútil. Mientras sorteaban coches en llamas y escombros, llegaron a las afueras y encontraron un sencillo motel, por lo que se decidieron a bajar de los coches.

-venga chicos, bajad todas las cosas y…-Sèoras no pudo terminar la frase

-¡quietos todos!-gritó un tipo encapuchado armado con un bate de beisbol

El hombre iba acompañado de otros tres que iban armados con un cuchillo, una botella rota y una tubería…

-¿qué queréis?-dijo Ken buscando su pistola con la mano, pero sèoras le hizo un gesto para que se detuviese

-dadnos los coches y todo lo que hay en ellos-dijo el encapuchado

Sèoras y Salomón se adelantaron y Sèoras le habló…

-¿y si no queremos?-preguntó desafiante

-pues tú, por chulo, te vas quedar sin huevos-dijo a punto de golpearle

Sèoras esquivó el batazo y le asestó una patada en el estómago al tipo, luego se revolvió y le tumbó de un puñetazo. Salomón por su parte se enfrentó a los otros dos, el de la botella quiso cortarle, pero de un rápido movimiento, le retorció el brazo y una vez soltó la botella le saltó dos dientes de un puñetazo; el de a tubería no lo pasó mejor, ya que Salomón agarró la tubería, se la arrebató y le propinó varios golpes dejándolo tendido en el suelo…

El otro tipo se escabulló, Sèoras sacó un cuchillo de su bota y se giró para ver que había cogido a Mary Ann de rehén. Sullivan sacó su rifle y su linterna y le apuntó a la cabeza…

-suelta a mi hermana maldito cabrón-dijo Sullivan

-no, me la voy a llevar, junto con un coche-dijo el tipo, que aparentaba nerviosismo- ¡y no intentéis seguirme

-espera-dijo Sèoras con el cuchillo levantado y haciéndole gestos para que se calmase-tranquilízate vale, tú no quieres hacer esto

-sí que quiero, además, esta chica está para mojar pan-dijo riéndose y sobándole una teta

-hijo de…-dijo Sullivan, pero Sèoras le detuvo

-esperaba poder razonar contigo, pero me has obligado a hacerlo…

Sin previo aviso, Sèoras presionó un botón en la empuñadura y la hoja fue directa a la garganta del saqueador. El tipo soltó a Mary y calló para morir al rato.

-¿qué coño ha sido eso?-preguntó Sullivan sin dar crédito a lo que había visto

-es un cuchillo balístico, me lo regaló un amigo ruso que es Spetsnaz-dijo Sèoras

-¡¿pero tú estás idiota?-apareció de repente Mary Ann dándole un empujón-casi me matas

-un poquito de consideración Mary, que te he salvado…-dijo Sèoras

-si vuelves a poner en riesgo mi vida olvídate de que te ayude-dijo la chica bastante enfadada

-esto es la hostia…-dijo Sèoras con una risa irónica

-tranquilo Sèoras, ya se le pasará-dijo Jaime

Una vez escondieron los coches y lograron atravesar las puertas del motel, se dieron cuenta de que estaba oscuro y vacío, por lo que encendieron las linternas…

-vale, creo que deberíamos coger una habitación cada uno-dijo Tai

-no me seas burro Taichi, ha que repartirlas-dijo Kari

-bien, lo haremos así: Kari, TK y los niños a una habitación, Sullivan y Mary Ann a otra, Tai y Ken lo mismo, y Salomón y Jaime; y yo…bueno, dormiré solo…

-¿por qué me toca a mí con el judío?-preguntó Jaime

-¿tienes algún problema chicano?-preguntó Salomón

-venga, no discutáis-dijo Sèoras

Todos cogieron las llaves de las habitaciones y se prepararon para dormir, sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, Mary Ann se levantó de su cama…

-Sullivan…-susurró-¿estás despierto?

Su hermano simplemente respondió con un gemido sordo, estaba dormido como un bebé. Mary Ann se levantó y caminó con sigilo por el pasillo hasta llamar a una puerta, de la que salió Sèoras…

-Mary, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendido

-es que, verás Sèoras-dijo la chica-siento lo que te dije antes, encima de que me salvas la vida yo te recrimino, gracias

-de nada mujer, para eso estamos-dijo Sèoras, y estuvieron un ratito en silencio-esto… quieres una copa, he encontrado Four Roses en el frigorífico

-vale, si me invitas-dijo Mary pasando

En seguida se dio cuenta de que la luz del escritorio de la habitación estaba encendida y que había un papel en blanco encima de la mesa.

-¿estabas escribiendo algo?-preguntó la chica

-sí, bueno, lo estaba intentando-dijo el ranger-era una canción

-tú y tus canciones-dijo Mary riendo-y, ¿de qué va?

-aún no lo sé-dijo Sèoras sacando el whiskey y un par de vasos-quiero que sea una denuncia a o que está pasando, para que la gente lo escuche y se conciencie

Sèoras le ofreció a Mary Ann una copa y se sirvió otra para él…

-gracias-dijo brindando-no te preocupes, ya se te ocurrirá algo

Los dos bebieron un rato y se contaban batallitas…

-jajaja, no me digas que Sullivan se cayó del caballo-dijo riendo

-sí, y luego este le tuvo que arrastrar hasta el río para seguir buscando a ese novillo-dijo Mary Ann riéndose también-te echaba de menos Sèoras

-yo también-dijo sonriendo

Sin darse cuenta, se fueron acercando, hasta que Mary besó a Sèoras. Este, en un principio le correspondió, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se apartó…

-oye Mary, no creo que esto sea lo correcto-dijo sujetándola por los hombros

-me da igual Sèoras-dijo ella-ahora sólo quiero estar contigo

-pero, después de aquello…-dijo él poniéndose incómodo

-intentemos olvidarnos de eso ahora…-Mary le acarició la cara y le volvió a besar y Sèoras siguió correspondiendo

-a la mierda-dijo él

Dicho esto, Sèoras tumbó a Mary en la cama y empezó a tocarle las piernas y el trasero; Mary le agarraba por la espalda. Sèoras siguió besándola el cuello mientras Mary gemía levemente, Mary le quitó la camiseta y acarició su torso; Sèoras hizo lo mismo y le despojó de su sostén. Mientras le besaba los pechos, Mary gemía y le tocaba la entrepierna a Sèoras…

Comenzaron a hacerlo en cuanto quedaron completamente desnudos. Sèoras suplicaba que sus gemidos no fueran escuchados por nadie, y mucho menos por Sullivan; pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, estaba con Mary y pronto sintió como ambos llegaron a un explosivo orgasmo, ella tuvo que morder la sábana para no gritar.

Una vez calmados, Mary se tumbó en el pecho de Sèoras, le besó el cuello y le dio las buenas noches. Sèoras la miró tres segundos, y después de pensar en lo que había hecho se durmió.

Ya al amanecer, Sèoras despertó a Mary para que se vistiera y los demás no sospecharan, y ya de paso le pidió que ayudara a despertar a los demás…

-oye Sèoras-susurró ella-lo de anoche fue magnífico

-sí, bueno…-dijo él sonrojándose-pero creo que no deberíamos repetirlo, ahora de verdad, ve a despertar a los demás

-es por ella ¿verdad?-preguntó Mary, aunque casi se podría decir que lo afirmaba

-Mary, no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto-dijo él-ya…tendremos una charla

Mary se retiró con una lagrimilla cayendo por su rostro y se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía su hermano, el cual estaba roncando tal y como lo dejó…

-Sullivan-dijo dándole golpecitos-Sullie

-ah, qué…¿qué pasa Mary?-preguntó él sobresaltado

-nos vamos hermanito, vístete y recoge tus cosas-dijo ella

-y tú, ¿desde cuánto hace que estás vestida?-preguntó

-eh…desde hace ya rato, es que era imposible despertarte-disimuló Mary Ann

Sèoras entró en la habitación de los Takaishi Yagami y la escena que vio le conmovió bastante. Yuuki y Mitsuko se encontraban en la cama acurrucados mientras sus padres les abrazaban. En el fondo Sèoras deseaba haber sido alguna vez protagonista de una estampa así, pero se fue de sus pensamientos y despertó a la familia…

-eh chicos-dijo mientras empujaba a TK-es hora de irse rápido

-está bien…-dijo TK mientras bostezaba y Kari despertaba a sus hijos

Al poco rato todos se encontraban en el hall del motel dispuestos a salir, cuando de repente, un ruido venido desde el cielo les hizo salir a fuera, donde los disturbios seguían…

-¡mirad a arriba!-gritó Ken señalando el cielo

Unos bombarderos B-52F y unos aviones de transporte sobrevolaban Oklahoma…

-¿qué coño es eso?-preguntó Tai

-serán nuestras fuerzas aéreas, querrán poner un poco de órden-dijo Sullivan

-no, esperad-dijo Sèoras sacando su monocular-¡mierda!

Séoras pudo divisar en el costado de uno de los aviones una esvástica deformada de tres puntas sobre un fondo rojo. No había duda, esos aviones eran de Willis…

-rápido tenemos que largarnos-dijo Sèoras

De pronto los bombarderos descargaron sus bombas sobre el centro de Oklahoma City provocando una ola de explosiones sin cesar. Al acabar estas un montón de paracaidistas cayeron de los aviones de transporte…

-Dios no, ¿es que se han vuelto locos?-preguntó Kari abrazando a sus hijos y subiendo a uno de los coches

-malditos… matar así a personas inocentes…-gruñó TK

Sèoras y Salomón arrancaron los respectivos coches y se dispusieron a abandonar la ciudad de nuevo por la Ruta 66. Lo que no vieron venir, fue un grupo de Soldados y tanques entrando en la ciudad y pidiendo que se detuvieran…

-¡en nombre de las Fuerzas del Orden de los Nuevos Estados Unidos de América deténganse!-ordenó un militar desde el tanque

-ni hablar-murmuró Sèoras y aceleró a más no poder seguido de su colega judío

-¡FUEGO!-se oyó por detrás y el tanque empezó a disparar

Sèoras aceleraba esquivando escombros, coches destrozados y los proyectiles que le lanzaban

-¡Sèoras por Dios!-gritó Kari protegiendo a sus niños

-no podemos permitir que nos atrapen-dijo dando un volantazo adentrándose más en la ciudad

Todo estaba destrozado, podía ver cómo los muertos y heridos se agolpaban por la ciudad, ya no había disturbios, no se podía simplemente. El plan del ejercito de Willis había funcionado, sin gente alborotando, sería mucho más fácil doblegar la ciudad. En la mente de Sullivan y Mary Ann sólo estaba su padre, esperaban que estuviese bien; Jaime se preguntaba si lo mismo estaría pasando en México y si el resto de ciudades de EEUU habrían sufrido la misma suerte que Oklahoma…

El infortunio se mostró frente a ellos en forma de barricada, tenían que apartar esos obstáculos o estaban perdidos…

-Ken, acompáñame; Tai, tú mantén el coche en marcha-dijo Sèoras bajando

Ken y Sèoras quitaban los escombros y coches como podían cuando de repente un grupo de paracaidistas apareció doblando la esquina, era sólo cuatro pero les lograron intimidar…

-quietos, bajad las armas-dijo uno apuntándoles con un M4

Estaban a punto de hacerles caso cuando una ráfaga de disparos los aniquiló a todos. Sullivan y Jaime mostraron levantaron sus dedos pulgares dándoles vía libre a sus compañeros. Una vez movido el último obstáculo, Ken y Sèoras subieron al coche y prosiguieron su marcha…

Tras media hora de dar vueltas lograron salir de la ciudad, miraron hacia atrás y sólo pudieron ver la tétrica imagen de Oklahoma en llamas. Yuuki y Mitsuko se pusieron a llorar recordando lo que habían tenido que ver, Kari y TK les abrazaron para que se sintieran protegidos…

-¿y ahora qué Sèoras?-preguntó Tai mientras conducía

-tenemos que recorrer unos 2700 km para llegar a Boston intenta coger carreteras secundarias

El viaje iba a ser muy largo, pero Tai sabía que era conveniente evitar las grandes superficies por un tiempo. La estrategia de Willis iba a ser tomar las grandes ciudades primero y luego las más pequeñas y los pueblos, de esa forma se aseguraba el control casi total del país. Sin embargo EEUU era una nación muy grande y dominar cada rincón del país iba a ser tarea complicada, si no imposible…

Tras un día de viaje y de parar en una cuneta a descansar, TK trataba de trastear un poco con una vieja radio de Sèoras…

-¿qué haces cariño?-preguntó Kari

-intento captar alguna frecuencia, a ver si podemos enterarnos de lo que pasa-dijo TK hasta que captó algo-esperad, oíd esto…

Se oyó una voz que les dejó con los pelos de punta:

-_ciudadanos de los Estados Unidos de América, un nuevo orden está surgiendo. Los corruptos gobiernos de antes ya no existen y nuestro poder es imbatible. El nuevo führer os traerá una época de paz y prosperidad pueblo, mas no tratéis de cuestionar su voluntad, el nacionalsocialismo es vuestro amigo, no os hagáis enemigos suyos porque no os conviene. Trabajad duro para servir a vuestro país y a vuestro nuevo líder. SIEG HEIL._

La transmisión se acabó dejando a todos anonadados y asustados.

-maldita sea-dijo Sèoras-ya ha empezado

-es horrible-dijo Kari-Willis lo está consiguiendo y nosotros estamos perdidos

-esperad, he encontrado algo más-dijo TK sintonizando

-_Compatriotas, os estaréis preguntando qué narices pasa en nuestro país, es desconcertarte lo sé, de pronto y como de la nada, un montón de hombres armados han entrado en Washington, capturado el Capitolio, la Casa Blanca, el Pentágono y los demás edificios gubernamentales. No son hombres del U. y están llevándose a la gente que es cuestiona. Amigos nuestro país está en peligro, no podemos dejarnos dominar por esta plaga fascista, luchad por la libertad. Aquí Johnny Rebel desde Washington._

La emisión sólo significaba una cosa, los yanquis no se iban a dejar doblegar. Ahora había que esperar poder abandonar el país de una sola pieza.

Tras unos días viajando con cautela llegaron al estado de Massachusetts. Se tuvieron que topar con varias patrullas pero pudieron llegar sanos a la ciudad de Boston, aunque lo que vieron allí no les gustó nada…

Las calles estaban llenas de soldados, la gente iba de un lado a otro con el miedo en el cuerpo y otros directamente iban arrestados, pocos eran los que iban en coche por eso llamaban bastante la atención. Para haber pasado sólo una semana habían cambiado muchas cosas…

-Será mejor que vayamos a patita-dijo Sèoras parando-coged todo lo que podáis

-está bien-dijo TK-vamos niños

De pronto vieron una escena que les estremeció…

-¡eh! ¡te estoy haciendo una pregunta! ¿dónde se esconden esos cerdos rebeldes?-preguntó un hombre con pinta de sargento

-no lo sé, no sé nada lo juro-dijo un hombre muy asustado ante los soldados

-¡yo me largo!-gritó uno de los hombres de al lado

Intentó escapar, pero uno de los soldados apuntó con su fusil y le disparó a bocajarro. Cayó tendido en el suelo…muerto.

-no miréis hijos-dijo TK apartando a sus pequeños

En cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto se dieron cuenta de que estaba custodiado por muchísimos soldados, era evidente que no les iban a dejar pasar así porque así…

-¿qué hacemos ahora Sèoras?-preguntó Tai

-retroceded, será mejor que pensemos en un plan B-dijo el ranger-además, no tenemos ni idea de dónde están Javi y Raquel

El grupo siguió caminando hasta que se pararon a descansar en un lado de la calle. Boston estaba en ruinas y la gente hacía lo posible por mantenerse. De vez en cuando partían autobuses cargados de personas que iban a Dios sabe dónde. Todo esto hacía temblar a los chicos, pero también llenarles de furia. Sèoras se levantó y dijo:

-es hora de seguir, tenemos que encontrar a Javi y a Raquel, si no no podremos largarnos nunca a Europa

De pronto, un hombre chocó con él, le pidió perdón y siguió su camino, pero Sèoras se fijó en un detalle…

-Salomón ven-dijo el ranger

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó el judío levantándose

-ese hombre llevaba una Desert Eagle en una sobaquera-dijo-vamos a seguirle

Ambos dos siguieron a ese hombre hasta un callejón en donde llamó a una puerta y entró discretamente…

-vamos a ver-dijo Sèoras

En cuanto se acercaron llamaron a la puerta, esperaron…

-¿por qué no abren?-preguntó Salomón, pero la puerta se abrió un poco dejando asomar a un hombre

-¿qué quieren?-preguntó

-queremos respuestas-dijo Sèoras

-¿a qué?-volvió a preguntar

-a por qué el aeropuerto está custodiado por soldados y si podemos salir de la ciudad-respondió Salomón

-no son de aquí, ¿verdad?-preguntó el hombre-¿de dónde vienen?

-venimos de Plainview-dijo Sèoras

El hombre abrió los ojos y la puerta en seguida y sorprendido. Les hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasasen…

-¿cómo están las cosas en Texas?-preguntó el hombre

-mal, muy mal-dijo Sèoras-cuando paramos en Oklahoma esos soldados atacaron la ciudad y empezaron un bombardeo y asalto masivos

-lo que nos temíamos…-dijo el hombre-me llamo Mike Smith, soy miembro de la resistencia en Boston

-¿se están organizando grupos de resistencia?-preguntó Salomón

-sí, por toda la nación-dijo Mike-cuando ocurrió todo esto y vimos aparecer a esos soldados, pensé que sería nuestro ejército que venía a solucionar las cosas; me equivoqué, impusieron una ley marcial y hablaban de un nuevo orden; la gente que protestaba era apresada y los que se resistían recibían una bala en la cabeza…

-Dios…-murmuró Sèoras

-se llevaron a mi mujer, pero un grupo de hombres me ayudó, eliminamos a los soldados y huimos-dijo Mike-después de eso nos dimos cuenta de que si no queríamos convertirnos en esclavos para Dios sabe quién, debíamos luchar, y en Boston y todo Massachusetts se crearon células de resistencia; por si fuera poco, con las radios que arreglamos después de ese PEM nos pusimos en contacto con otras células de Nueva York, Virginia, Florida…pero no hemos sabido nada del Mississippi al Oeste…

-Escuche Mike…-dijo Sèoras-necesitamos conseguir un avión para ir a España, ¿por qué hay tantos soldados en el aeropuerto?

-muy sencillo, este "nuevo régimen" tiene vetada la salida del país-dijo el rebelde-todos los pilotos de la ciudad están recluidos ahí y nadie puede coger un avión a menos que tenga autorización

-seguro que Javi y Raquel están ahí-dijo Salomón-tenemos que salvarlos

-esperad, ¿estáis pensando asaltar el aeropuerto?-preguntó Mike incrédulo-no lo hagáis, es un puto suicidio, si el resto de fuerzas de la ciudad se enteran, irán a por vosotros

Salomón se acercó a Sèoras…

-Sèoras, voy a por los demás, intenta convencerle-Salomón salió del zulo

-escuche Mike-comenzó Sèoras-es vital que vayamos a España, mi familia está allí y necesito saber si están bien y también pedirles ayuda

-me gustaría ayudaros, pero ya tenemos bastante entre manos-dijo Mike

-escuche Mike, creo que sé cómo podemos ayudarnos mutuamente-dijo Sèoras-tiene que haber algún plana que hayan pensado

Mike se quedó pensando…

-bueno, lo cierto es que sí que hay algo-dijo Mike-algunnos de los jefazos de esta ciudad se alojan en un hotel del centro, si pudiéramos atacar el hotel, las tropas de la ciudad se centrarían en socorrerles y podríamos atacar el aeropuerto sin mayor problema que la guarnición de allí

-perfecto, en cuanto lleguen los demás lo planificaremos-dijo Sèoras contento

Los demás llegaron seguidos de Salomón, vigilaron muy bien que nadie les siguiera, y en el sótano de Mike junto con más miembros de la resistencia decidieron planear el golpe.

-tenemos armas, explosivos y hombres aguerridos, eso seguro que se lo esperan, pero hay algo que ellos no saben-dijo Mike

-¿el qué?-preguntó Sèoras

-tenemos en nuestras manos un viejo semioruga alemán de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un SdKfz 251-dijo Mike

-pero si eso es muy viejo-dijo Salomón-como lleven un tanque lo destrozarán

-sí, tiene sus años, pero me encargué personalmente de repararlo y añadirle unas cosillas, os aseguro de que no perforarán su casco-dijo uno de los rebeldes

-a ver, repasemos el plan-dijo Mike-mientras que vosotros vais al hotel, por separado para no levantar sospechas, nosotros iremos en el semioruga a atacar el aeropuerto; cuando hayan conseguido rescatar a sus amigos y despegar en un avión nos dispersaremos y nos reuniremos todos aquí, luego… ya veremos, ¿alguna pregunta?

-sí, yo-dijo TK-¿nos hemos vuelto todos locos? ¿a caso soy el único que piensa que todo esto es un suicidio?

-eso son dos preguntas TK-dijo Tai

-oye TK, es eso o pasarnos en Boston el resto de nuestra vida-dijo Sullivan

-venga, tenéis media hora para prepararos-dijo Mike retirándose

TK estaba preparando su equipo cuando Sèoras apareció en frente de él…

-¿estás listo para volver a hacer lo de siempre?-le preguntó el ranger

-si te digo la verdad, no-dijo TK-Sèoras, ¿crees que tenemos posibilidades?

-TK, no nos rendimos cuando te inyectaron ese veneno, ni cuando secuestraron a Kari, y al final salimos victoriosos; ¿crees que nos rendiremos ahora?

-quiero tener esperanza en que podremos solucionarlo todo-dijo TK

-no te voy a engañar, la cosa está mal, muy mal-dijo Sèoras-la represión que está organizando Willis en EEUU es atroz, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será en España, Alemania o en Rusia… pero si acabamos con Willis de una vez por todas y sus ejércitos caen en varios frentes, todo podrá volver a su cauce… espero

TK sonrió a Sèoras y le puso una mano en el hombro, luego se retiró. Tai y Ken también se preparaban y se les notaba preocupados, hacía años que no combatían en una batalla y no sabían si estarían listos.

Todos se reunieron en el sótano. Una vez se marcharon los rebeldes que matarían a los jefazos de Boston, el grupo decidió salir al hangar donde se encontraba el semioruga. El encargado de conducirlo sería Tai, mientras que Sèoras se pondría de artillero y los demás se sentarían a esperar…

-Kari-dijo TK antes de subir al SdKfz-oye, si me pasa cualquier cosa, por favor cuida de los niños, y intenta rehacer tu vida

-no podría Takeru, mi vida eres tú-dijo Kari abrazándole-por lo que más quieras, vuelve de una pieza y cuida de Taichi

-lo haré, lo prometo

Ambos se besaron y una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Hikari. Una vez el vehículo se marchó Kari se fue con sus hijos y con Mary Ann, ella se encargaría de protegerla, a ella y a Yuuki y Mitsuko…

-tranquila Kari, ya verás como vuelven-dijo Mary abrazando a Kari

-es que esto ya lo he vivido, tuve que soportar cómo le pegaron un tiro, lo secuestraron, y casi lo matan tres veces-decía Kari sollozando

-yo también estoy preocupada, mi hermano y Sèoras están ahí, pero no puedo hacer nada todavía-decía Mary cabizbaja

-¿te preocupa Sèoras?-preguntó Kari

-es…largo de explicar-dijo ella simplemente

En otro lado de la ciudad, concretamente en un hotel cinco estrellas, un grupo de personas vestidos con gabardina y sombrero miraban atentos la puerta.

-Venga, es ahora o nunca-dijo uno

Los otros le siguieron y entraron en el vestíbulo del hotel. Eran cinco en total y tenían una misión clara, asesinar a todos los jefazos de Boston. El vestíbulo estaba relativamente tranquilo, por lo que se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban todos los peces gordos reunidos…

-debemos poner un toque de queda estricto-decía uno de ellos

-no, mejor unas pocas ejecuciones públicas-decía otro-así sabrán quién manda

De pronto, los hombres de Mike entraron en la sala.

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó uno

-somos mensajeros-dijo el hombre de Mike-les traemos esto de parte de todos los americanos libres

Acto seguido sacaron unas pistolas y acribillaron a todos los hombres de la sala. Rápidamente se marcharon, no sin antes dejar un regalito bajo la mesa y avisar a Mike. Los soldados que estaban cerca fueron a comprobar el ruido de los disparos, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo malo pasaba, una bomba explotó en el hotel, pronto, las calles de Boston verían una batalla sin precedentes…

-es la hora-dijo Mike-vamos Taichi

Tai condujo el semioruga hasta el aeropuerto. Destrozaron las vallas y Sèoras disparó a todos los soldados que se le interponían.

-¡Tai, tenemos que entrar dentro!-decía Sèoras mientras disparaba ráfagas cortas

-hecho-dijo el elegido del valor

Tai aceleró en dirección a una de las puertas de la terminal y en cuanto llegó reventó el cristal dejando paso libre a todos…

-bastaba con dejarnos en la puerta animal de bellota-dijo Sèoras bajando y preparando su fusil

-oye, yo he cumplido ahora a por los pilotos-dijo Tai

El grupo se adentró en el aeropuerto, pero no tardaron en ser recibidos por un comité de bienvenida de leales a Willis. Se cubrieron en seguida mientras esos hombres les disparaban a bocajarro.

-Sullivan, ¿tienes granadas?-gritaba Sèoras detrás de una maceta

-sí, me quedan algunas-dijo Sullivan cubierto tras una columna

-pues ¿a qué esperas para usarlas?-gritó TK de repente

Sullivan lanzó la granada hacia un grupo de soldados que se les acercaban, explotó lanzándoles por los aires.

-venga, vamos al piso de arriba-dijo Sèoras

-¿por qué al piso de arriba?-preguntó Salomón

-porque esos bastardos tienen a los pilotos en el piso de arriba, recluidos en las que eran las salas VIP-dijo Mike

-entonces vamos-dijo Tai

Los chicos recorrieron todo el piso de arriba hasta encontrar las salas VIP cerradas…

-mierda, ¿ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó TK

-apartaos-dijo Salomón

Salomón se acercó a la puerta sacando un juego de ganzúas y tras varios intentos logró abrirla sin mayor dificultad…

-hala, ahora entremos-dijo el judío

Al entrar encontraron a un montón de personas que les miraban extrañados y con un poco de miedo. De pronto, un chico y una chica se acercaron a ellos…

-Sèoras, Salomón-dijo el chico

-Javi, me alegra ver que sigues vivo-dijo Sèoras-¿qué os ha pasado?

-ha sido todo horrible-dijo Raquel-cuando comenzó la ocupación fueron a buscar a todos los pilotos y nos recluyeron aquí, querían evitar que nadie escapara de la ciudad y del país

-bueno, está bien nos vamos, tenemos que ir a España-dijo Sèoras

-¿y cómo iremos?-preguntó Javi-necesitamos al menos un avión pequeño

-disculpad, yo tengo uno-dijo uno de los pilotos

Sèoras se acercó al individuo en cuestión…

-escuche, necesitamos ese avión, por favor le daremos lo que sea-dijo Sèoras

-llévenselo, yo no lo voy a usar-le dijo dándole unas llaves

-muchas gracias-dijo el ranger

-oíd, no quiero meter prisa, pero creo que deberíamos irnos ya-dijo Ken

-cierto, vámonos-dijo Tai

-está en el hangar 6, mucha suerte-gritó el piloto mientras se iban

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad se había disparado la revuelta. Tras el atentado contra los mandatarios, los bostonianos salieron a la calle a ayudar a los rebeldes con lo poco que tenían: pistolas, cócteles molotov improvisados, también cogían armas de sus enemigos caídos… el problema era que las tropas leales a Willis estaban mucho mejor preparadas.

Los rebeldes presionaron por las calles liándose a tiros con todos los que se les cruzaban y a bombazos si hacía falta. El ayuntamiento de Boston estaba a dos manzanas y no iban a rendirse…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Mary Ann y Kari cuidaban de los hijos de esta, pero se habían dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien cuando se empezaron a oir explosiones y gritos por la ciudad. De pronto, el comunicador de Mary sonó…

-_Mary, soy Sèoras, ¿me recibes? Cambio-_dijo Sèoras al otro lado

-te recibo alto y claro, ¿estáis a salvo? Cambio-dijo Mary Ann

-_sí, hemos encontrado a Javi y a Raquel, tenemos un avión, coged el coche y nos encontramos en la pista de despegue; cambio y corto-_dijo Sèoras

-recibido, vamos para allá-dijo Mary cortando la comunicación-es hora de irnos Kari, recoge a los niños

Kari fue a por sus hijos que se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del sótano…

-hijos, nos vamos con papá-dijo Kari

-mamá, ¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó Mitsuko

-a un lugar seguro, os lo prometo-dijo Kari-ahora vámonos

Los niños siguieron a Kari que junto con Mary Ann se metieron en un coche de los rebeldes. Acto seguido, Mary arrancó y salió a la calle. Las cosas en Boston estaban fatal, la gente corría de un lado para otro, algunos armados llendo a una posible lucha, otros huyendo por sobrevivir. Las chicas tenían una cosa clara, si no se daban prisa, no saldrían de ahí…

-vale Hikari, agárrate y sujeta bien a tus hijos-dijo Mary

En seguida aceleró y por las calles de Boston no se detuvo para nada, procurando esquivar a la gente y los demás vehículos. Al dar la vuelta a la calle, se fijó en un grupo de soldados que se dirigían hacia ellas, por lo que la texana pegó un volantazo y huyó en dirección contraria.

Kari se encontraba en el asiento de atrás agarrando a sus hijos y protegiéndoles de cualquier peligro. Yuuki y Mitsuko estaban asustados y se agarraban a su madre con fuerza.

Por fin llegaron al aeropuerto a pesar de las vicisitudes. Pudieron ver un avión en la pista de despegue, con una persona haciéndoles señas con la mano, era TK…

Mary Ann "aparcó" el coche y se bajaron para, acto seguido, entrar en el avión. Este era un bimotor de hélice, pero les serviría para llegar a su destino.

-¡papá!-gritaron Yuuki y Mitsuko al ver a su padre

-hijos-gritó TK agachándose para abrazarles

Kari se acercó a su marido, le abrazó con fuerza y le besó. Era la típica estampa de una familia feliz que en cualquier otro momento habría enternecido a cualquiera, pero como suele pasar en este tipo de ocasiones, no era momento ni lugar…

-disculpad, no me gustaría interrumpiros, pero tenemos que irnos-dijo Tai asomándose por la puerta

La familia Takaishi-Yagami subió al avión. Dentro de la cabina Javi y Raquel preparaban el avión para despegar…

-¿no podéis ir más rápido?-preguntó Sèoras

-esto requiere su tiempo-dijo Javi

De pronto Salomón se percató de un problemilla que tenían detrás…

-oíd, no es por meter prisa, ¡pero nos persiguen!-gritó el judío

-¡vamos, arranca!-gritó Sèoras empujando la palanca de aceleración

El avión cogió velocidad, pero no tenía los suficientes nudos para despegar. Los perseguidores les disparaban pero por fortuna no les daban. El pájaro cogió velocidad y lentamente se elevó en el aire. Estaban a salvo…

TK miró por la ventana mientras abrazaba a su hijo cuando se fijó en el estado de la ciudad de Boston. Las llamas salían por todas las calles, Boston se había levantado en armas igual que en la Revolución Americana. TK supo que acabaría escribiendo sobre esto cuando las cosas se calmasen.

El ambicioso Takeru, que cuando las cosas iban bien para todos era un respetado periodista, ahora no era más que un fugitivo de un régimen tiránico y opresor, y esta vez global. Hacía tiempo ganó bastante dinero escribiendo sobre sus aventuras en el mundo digital, pero ahora después de esto tenía la inspiración para escribir otro tipo de libro, un libro de aventuras pero con un tinte de crítica social. Algún día lo llevaría a cabo, cuando toda esta pesadilla llegara a su fin…

-¿y ahora qué genio?-preguntó Ken

-rumbo a España-dijo Sèoras-vamos a buscar a mi familia

La idea de un viaje transatlántico en otro tiempo sería una buena idea, pero en un mundo dirigido por una horda fascista esa idea pasaba a ser una probable muerte. Sólo esperaban que las cosas en España fueran de otra índole.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo…

-mi señor, hemos recibido un aviso importante desde los EEUU-dijo un hombre con acento alemán-Boston se ha levantado

-¿cómo dices Hans?-preguntó Willis

-los bostonianos se han levantado en armas señor, han asesinado a los dirigentes y están en pie de guerra-dijo Hans-las noticias se han extendido por todo Massachusetts

-muy bien, prepara a las tropas acabaremos con las guerrillas, ordena imponer estrictos toques de queda en cada una de las ciudades Estadounidenses, y haz llamar a Yaroslav-dijo Willis ya perdiendo los nervios

Hans se retiró, y a los cinco minutos Yaroslav entró con pose altanera…

-¿quería verme jefe?-preguntó el ucraniano

-sí, oye, ¿tú sabías que Sèoras y los elegidos lograron escapar de Texas?-preguntó Willis

-no señor-dijo Yaroslav

-y, ¿sabes que la última vez se les vio en Boston cogiendo un avión hasta España?-volvió a preguntar

-no señor-volvió a responder

-¡pues ahora lo sabes!-gritó-ese hombre y los elegidos son una espina clavada que me puede joder el plan. Los que están atrapados en el mundo Digimon no me preocupan, Diaboramon se encargará de ellos

-pídame lo que sea jefe-dijo Yaroslav haciendo una reverencia

-ve a España, acaba con Sèoras, si se te escapa persíguele, pero no vuelvas sin su cabeza-ordenó Willis

-con mucho gusto señor-Yaroslav hizo un saludo a la romana y se iba a retirar cuando Willis volvió a hablar…

-ah y Yaroslav-dijo él-si te pasas por Barcelona, saluda a nuestros "invitados" jajajaja

* * *

**He aquí el kit de la cuestión, el gancho de la historia**

¿QUÉ LES ESPERA A LOS ELEGIDOS EN ESPAÑA?

¿RESCATARÁN A SUS AMIGOS?

¿CUMPLIRÁ CON SU MISIÓN YAROSLAV?

espero que para el próximo capitulo no tarde tanto!


End file.
